Dark Road : Corrupted Love Book 1
by Basy Kail
Summary: La Arturia que nous connaissons est parti, laissant place à la corruption, au désir et au malheur. Gilgamesh obtient ce qu'il veut après plusieurs années et entend devenir le roi des survivants du fléau du Graal.
1. I - Les ténèbres du Graal

_Après l'avoir enlevé, Gilgamesh emmène Arturia devant les restes du Graal de la 4ème guerre. Affaiblie par sa lutte, elle ne peut s'enfuir et se retrouve jetée dans la boue noire du Graal. Immédiatement, la corruption et les malédictions attaquent son corps avec des stigmates noirs et rouges apparaissent. Après un moment de douleur sous le regard moqueur et empressé de Gilgamesh, Arturia perd connaissance et s'enfonce dans la boue du Graal._

_La Arturia que nous connaissons est parti, qui aurait lieu à la corruption, aux désirs et au malheur. Gilgamesh Résultat ce qu'il veut après plusieurs années et entend devenir le roi des survivants du fléau du Graal._

_Désir ou amour? Arturia Alter est ici._

_Découvrez une suite à la fin de Fate / Unlimited Code, Arc Gilgamesh, dans ce Fanfic écrit par Basykail.  
__Tout ce qui s'est passé de cette invention est inspiré de la série Fate qui a été écrit par Gen Urobuchi, illustré par Takashi Takeuchi et édité par Type-Moon._

_Couverture d'image Pixiv:  
__-Arturia Pendragon Alter Sabre: 腹痛_

_Le contenu de ce Fanfic peut contenir +18 (érotique, violent et sanglant.)._

_Cette fic apparaît également sur Wattpad (en anglais et français) et A__rchive of ourown (en anglais)_

* * *

**I - Les ténèbres du Graal.**

«Je te montrerai mon amour jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de toi, femme. En attendant, profitons des peines et des joies de la vie à notre guise. »

Ce sont les derniers mots de Gilgamesh avant qu'elle ne sombre totalement dans l'inconscience, tombant dans le néant.

Il faisait sombre, il n'y avait rien. L'impression de nager dans le vide et de s'enfoncer petit à petit dans les profondeurs inconnues de cet océan étrange. Arturia était une clarté parmi les ténèbres, sombrant petit à petit, de plus en plus loin dans le noir. Flottant seul dans ce grand espace.

Elle laissait son corps être porté par un courant invisible, l'esprit embrumé, sa conscience perturbée. Elle semblait ignorer ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Tout ce dont elle avait réellement conscience ... c'est qu'elle avait perdu, échouée. Échoue ... contre ... qui? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait subi une défaite et elle flottait dans ce vide étrange.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir l'endroit où elle se trouve. La première chose qu'elle vit, c'est un grand halo la lumière, loin au-dessus d'elle, brillant comme une éclipse, illuminant la nuit irréelle qui l'entourait. Elle comprit, un cet instant, qu'il s'agissait du Saint Graal, dominant le ciel inexistant. Elle était dans la coupe, elle était en son sein.

Elle se souvient de son objectif, de son désir, de son vœu pour obtenir le Saint Graal. Elle se mit alors en mouvement, nageant en contre-courant pour remonter à la surface, cherchant à l'obtenir un nouveau le Saint Graal. Elle tendit la main, pleine d'espoir, consciente qu'il était juste la, non loin d'elle.

«Cesse cela ...» Dit subitement une voix au loin.

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, ses yeux fixés sur ce halo de lumière. Elle voulait réaliser son vœu.

«C'est le Saint Graal» Répondit Sabre, heureuse de pouvoir le voir. «Je dois ... je dois utiliser ... je dois utiliser pour ...»

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, concentrée à nager vers la surface alors qu'elle ne faisait que s'éloigner dans les ténèbres.

«Je te l'ai dit ... Cesse cela ...» Recommença la voix dans les ténèbres.

Une main de couleur pâle sortit de nulle par saisie l'épaule d'Arturia pour la retenir doucement, empêchant Arturia de nager. Le Roi des Chevaliers, surprise, se mit en colère et se retourna furieusement vers la personne qui était derrière elle.

«Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi t'interposes-tu à moi?! »

Faisant face à son propre miroir, elle prit un instant pour prendre conscience qui était là, devant elle. Arturia était sous le choc, elles étaient identiques et différentes. Toutes les deux flottantes dans ce vide, face à face.

«Qui? Tu me demandes? » Lui a répondu son miroir avec un petit sourire suffisant. Tendant les bras vers Arturia. «Cela me semble évident ... Il suffit de me regarder ... pas vrais ? »

Son double lui sourit, l'observant de ses yeux dorés, vide, qui semble avoir perdu leur humanité, leur lumière.

Arturia se voyait elle-même, elles se ressemblent parfaitement, mais son double avait les cheveux et la peau plus pâle que les siens. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur dorée et elle était habillé de noir.

«Tu ... Tu ne peux pas ...»

Arturia semblait terrorisé par ce qu'elle voyait. Se voir elle-même était perturbant et étrange. Mais elle ne lui était pas étrangère. Elle connaissait son double, elle l'avait déjà vu ... elle savait d'où elle venait ... Camlan.

«Je suis ce que tu es. Je suis toi et tu es moi, Arturia. Je suis Arturia Pendragon. »

Elle avait raison, elle était bel et bien elle. Elle était son reflet, son côté sombre qu'elle n'a jamais voulu avouer.

«Non ... Retourne d'où tu viens ! » Répondit Arturia, voulait s'éloigner de son reflet.

Son reflet se moquait doucement, lui souriant avec sympathie.

«Je viens de toi. J'ai toujours été là. Je suis le Roi des Chevaliers. Le Roi qui régnait sur le pays avec détermination et force ! Le roi qui aurait dû diriger son pays avec volonté et pouvoir. Je suis tes sentiments profonds ... Ton véritable désir. »

Arturia était de plus en plus terrifié l'idée qu'elle était réellement en face d'elle-même. C'était ses sentiments les plus noirs, ses sentiments qu'elle avait le plus souvent refoulés pour vivre avec chasteté. Son double était ce qu'elle avait le plus exprimer au moment de mourir à Camlan.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter ... elle ... elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait déjà ressenti de tel chose.

Son double flotta plus près d'elle, venait lui caresser la joue avec douceur et protection.

«Ne t'inquiet pas. Tout va Bien. Tu es épuisé de toujours te battre. Je le ferais pour toi. Je te protégerai, je protégerai ta lumière, tu seras ma lumière dans mes ténèbres. Tu ne disparaîtras pas. »

Arturia frissonna au contact. Elle avait peur, peur qu'elle était capable de faire.

«Non ! Je ne peux pas ... Je ne peux pas céder ... Si je cède ... Tout ce que j'ai été n'aura aucun sens ... »

Le Roi des Chevaliers commença à avoir des larmes d'angoisse. Elle ne voulait pas ... elle ne pouvait pas. Arturia était si épuisé d'avoir combattu en respectant ses idéaux ... mais elle ne pouvait pas céder, pas maintenant.

«Chuuuut ...»

Son reflet s'approcha d'avantage d'elle, essuyant ses larmes et venant l'enlacer chaleureusement.

«Tout ce que tu as construit ne disparaîtra pas. Au contraire, je serais ton bras pour atteindre tes idéaux. Je serai celle qui te sauvera. Endors-toi Arturia. Laissez-moi faire. Reste en moi ... »

Arturia pleurait davantage. Elle était si triste de devoir en arriver là. Si elle avait été plus forte, son reflet n'aurait jamais existé ... elle n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'exister.

«Non ... non, je ne dois pas ...» Crispant ses doigts sur le corps de son reflet.

Son reflet lui sourit chaleureusement avant de venir poser son front contre le sien.

«Ferme les yeux Arturia. Reste toi-même, dors en moi. Ferme les yeux. »

Le visage d'Arturia se crispa de tristesse. Elle s'en voulait, elle était si faible. Les larmes continuaient de couler face à son impuissance.

«Ferme les yeux ...»

Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. C'était insupportable de se rendre compte du peu de volonté qu'elle avait contre elle-même. Elle finit par fermer les yeux, pleurant dans les bras de son double.

Son reflet la serrait chaleureusement comme s'il s'agissait d'une enfant et lui caressa les cheveux.

Le corps d'Arturia se mit à briller et des particule de lumière s'échappa d'elle pour rejoindre son propre cœur. Son corps devient de plus en plus transparent, se fragmentant en particule. Le Roi des Chevaliers avait disparu, il ne restait d'elle qu'une belle sphère de lumière dorée que son reflet saisit doucement entre ses mains et le rapprocha de son propre cœur avec douceur.

La sphère de lumière entra dans le corps du reflet, répandue dans la chaleur dans son hôte.

La Arturia pâle serra son propres corps, souriant toujours chaleureusement et ferma les yeux pour sentir la présence d'Arturia en elle.

«Tu n'as pas disparu. Toi et moi sommes un. Guide mes pas, montre le chemin ... Nous sommes Arturia Pendragon, le Roi des Chevaliers. »

Le reflet rouvrit les yeux et regarda en direction de la surface. Le halo de lumière était toujours présent.

La nouvelle Arturia reprit une expression neutre. Puis, avec force, elle nagea à son tour en direction de la surface ... pour sortir du Graal.


	2. II - Les yeux dorés

_Découvrez une suite à la fin de Fate / Unlimited Code, Arc Gilgamesh, dans ce Fanfic écrit par Basykail.  
__Tout le contenue de cette invention est inspiré de la série Fate qui a été écrit par Gen Urobuchi, illustré par Takashi Takeuchi et édité par Type-Moon._

_Couverture d'image Pixiv:  
__-Arturia Pendragon Alter Sabre: 腹痛_

_Le contenu de ce Fanfic peut contenir +18 (érotique, violent et sanglant.)._

_Cette fic apparaît également sur Wattpad (en anglais et français) et A__rchive of our own (en anglais)_

* * *

**II - Les yeux dorés.**

Gilgamesh, en armure d'or, se tenait debout devant la matière noir du Graal. Cette boue immonde dont les couleurs et la texture le répugnait tout particulièrement. Les bras croisé, il patientait que la corruption et la malédiction du Graal fasse son œuvre sur Saber. Il ignorait dans quel état sera sa future épouse, mais il était certain qu'elle ne résistera pas à la corruption comme lui l'avait fait par le passé. Il était persuadé qu'il était le seul au monde capable de résister à un tel pouvoir.

L'endroit où il se trouvait était l'ancien théâtre dévasté par la 4eme guerre du Saint Graal, là où était apparu la Graal, la dernière fois. Il restait un tas de boue noir du Graal au fond du bâtiment, interdit au publique pour éviter que n'importe qui ne tombe dessus. Le bâtiment était déjà en ruine, mais tenait encore debout et il restait encore un grand morceau du toit au dessus de sa tête.

La boue noir commença étrangement à s'agiter sous ses yeux, montrant clairement que quelque chose était sur le point de sortir. Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur le visage de Gilgamesh, il allait enfin voir le résultat de son œuvre.

La pointe d'une épée noire s'est révélée dans la boue. Contrairement à l'épée de victoire habituelle, celle-ci donnait une aura sombre et démoniaque. Le Roi d'Or observa l'objet avec une certaine appréhension, remarquant les symboles rouges décorant la lame. Mais avant qu'il ne comprenne le mouvement étrange de l'épée sortant de la boue, celle-ci s'abattit furieusement dans sa direction, déferlant toute l'énergie noir qu'elle dégageait contre lui. Tel un coup de fouet, un feu brûlant trancha tout sur son passage, immolant tout ce qui entra en contact.

Gilgamesh s'était écarté juste à temps, ne réalisant pas encore qu'il venait tout juste d'échapper à une attaque mortel. Une impression de déjà vue lui traversa l'esprit, le souvenir d'une lumière purificatrice pouvant pourfendre la plus puissante des forteresse lui revient en mémoire. Mais celle-ci, contrairement à l'autre, était comme une souillure, une malédiction accompagné de ténèbres.

Le Roi des Héros avait fait un bond de plusieurs mètre sur le côté. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, encore surpris et furieux de voir sa personne se faire attaquer ainsi. Les dégâts causés par cette attaque étaient impressionnant. Le plafond restant et la devanture du bâtiment ont été littéralement tranché en deux, laissant entrer la lumière du lever du jour pénétrer la zone, traçant un chemin en direction de la boue noir. La pierre et le bois portaient les stigmates du coup qu'ils ont reçut, se faisant ronger par cette aura noir violacé qui continuait à les brûler.

Le Roi des Héros, qui observait le carnage, eu son attention détourné par un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Quelque chose de clair sortait de la masse noir. Il tourna le visage, constatant la présence du corps d'une femme nue, se dressant fièrement sur ses deux jambes. Cette vision était une véritable beauté et ce corps appartenait à nul autre qu'à Arturia.

Arturia se tenait debout, droite, totalement inexpressive, tenant fermement une épée noir au motif rouge dont l'énergie démoniaque disparaissait. Son corps nue était baigné de la lumière du matin, montrant à quel point elle paraissait différente. Ses cheveux détachés, qui tombait sur ses épaules et sa poitrine, ainsi que sa peau, étaient beaucoup plus pâle qu'avant... mais ce qui frappa le plus Gilgamesh dans cette vue magnifique, était ses yeux qui avait maintenant une couleur doré, semblant avoir perdu toute forme d'humanité.

Le Roi des Héros lui fit face, observant toujours Arturia avec un air admiratif et satisfait. Il savait que l'influence du Graal sur Saber allait la transformer. Il ignorait quel genre de conséquence réelle cela aura eu sur la jeune femme, mais ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle était bien là, avec un vrais corps, dégageant une aura similaire à celui qu'il possédait au moment où il avait obtenue le sien.

Il était sur le point de l'aborder quand la jeune femme commença à se mouvoir pour sortir de cette boue noir immonde. Lorsqu'elle mit un pied à terre, instinctivement, sans lui porter la moindre attention, elle se dirigea vers l'ouverture qu'elle avait créée un instant plus tôt, guidé par la lumière du jour.

« Bien bien, Saber, où crois-tu aller ? Ne pense pas que je laisserais ton attaque sur moi impuni... » Dit il en commençant à s'avancer vers elle.

Mais elle semblait l'ignorer, comme s'il n'était pas présent. La frustration gagna Gilgamesh. Les sourcilles froncé, il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas intimidant. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser mettre de côté par une femme, surtout si elle est destinée à être sa femme.

« Ignoré ton Roi équivaut à la peine de mort, prosterne toi devant moi, Saber ! »

Les yeux dorés se posant enfin sur lui, elle le regarda sans réellement le voir, brandissant à nouveau son épée, dont se concentra à nouveau l'énergie noir autour d'elle.

Gilgamesh, qui l'avait vu venir, eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir sa Porte de Babylone avant qu'elle ne l'attaque une nouvelle fois son arme horizontalement dans sa direction. L'énergie noir, moins concentré que la précédente, heurta violemment Gilgamesh et trancha en deux le mur derrière lui.

Le Roi des Héros s'était protégé d'une arme pour parer l'attaque. Mais l'énergie le fit reculer, glissant dangereusement sous la structure fragile du bâtiment.

L'énergie disparut, le plafond s'effondra sur lui.

Utiliser son épée n'avait pas arrêté Arturia pour autant. Elle continua de marchant, rapportant son attention devant elle. Elle traversa facilement les gravats, ignorant le plafond en train s'écrouler. Le Roi des Chevaliers s'avança vers la sorti qu'elle a créée, atteignant l'espace extérieur.

L'air frais et la brise caressa son corps nue, lui provoquant un léger frisson, lui rappelant sa condition. La jeune femme baissa les yeux pour s'observer, regardant sa peau fraîchement née et sa vulnérabilité. Elle concentration son mana et matérialisa une partie de sa tenue de combat... une robe élégante noir, des bottes à talon et un veston sur ses épaules. Un ruban noir apparut dans sa main libre et elle fit disparaître son épée par la suite.

Arturia reprit sa marche dans une direction qu'elle choisit au hasard, ses mains commençant à la coiffer. Elle s'aventura en dehors du domaine rejoignit rapidement les rues de Fuyuki, son regard fixé sur l'horizon.

* * *

Gilgamesh s'extirpa subitement des débris qu'il avait reçu sur lui. Il les poussa furieusement pour pouvoir se relever, tremblant de colère contre Arturia.

« Comment ose-t-elle ?! Je suis le roi de tout ce qui existe... Si je dois la soumettre par la douleur, qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

Après avoir pris un instant pour finir de se débarrasser des pierres, il se releva, se dépoussiérant d'un geste vif pour retrouver son éclat.

Il chercha Arturia des yeux dans les lieux et remarqua qu'elle n'était plus là. Il gagna l'extérieur par le même chemin qu'elle avait emprunté un moment plus tôt, espérant tomber sur elle avant qu'elle ne se perde dans Fuyuki, mais personne.

Gilgamesh eu un rictus de colère. Il ne savait pas dans quel direction elle a put aller et il était hors de question pour lui de courir à droit à gauche pour la retrouver.

Le Roi des Héros retira son armure d'or pour retrouver une tenue plus moderne, habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'une veste et d'un pantalon noir.

« Très bien Saber... Sache que je te retrouverais et je finirais ce que j'ai commencé. Tu es mienne jusqu'à ton dernier souffle... »

Le Roi des Héros afficha un sourire sadique, frustré par son échec.


	3. III - La sombre église

_Découvrez une suite à la fin de Fate / Unlimited Code, Arc Gilgamesh, dans ce Fanfic écrit par Basykail.  
__Tout le contenue de cette invention est inspiré de la série Fate qui a été écrit par Gen Urobuchi, illustré par Takashi Takeuchi et édité par Type-Moon._

_Couverture d'image Pixiv:  
__-Arturia Pendragon Alter Sabre: 腹痛_

_Le contenu de ce Fanfic peut contenir +18 (érotique, violent et sanglant.)._

_Cette fic apparaît également sur Wattpad (en anglais et français) et A__rchive of our own (en anglais)_

* * *

**III - La sombre église.**

Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent en grand et Gilgamesh entra de façon désinvolte, sans respect, apportant avec lui la lumière du jour dans ce lieu sombre.

La fatigue de la nuit se faisait sentir, les efforts ont été inutiles, les résultats ont été décevants... La frustration était encore présente. Un sourire biaisé s'affichait sur son visage contrarié.

Il s'avança vers le premier banc en bois à sa portée et s'affale dessus pour reposer ses membres endoloris. Avoir un vrai corps avait ses avantages... Mais également ses inconvénients. Le regret de ne plus être un esprit traversa ses pensées, mais fut balayé par l'image de la tête blonde qui le préoccupait. Sa Belle perdue qu'il avait à peine saisie.

Se détendant sur le bois inconfortable, sa tête bascula en arrière accompagné d'un soupir las. Ses yeux carmin fixèrent le plafond avec une totale indifférence alors que celui-ci était orné de magnifique peintures religieuses. Les engrenages de ses pensées fonctionnaient à toute vitesse, ne lui laissant pas le temps de vider son esprit.

Les scènes de ces dernières heures le hantaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser chaque détails et d'en tirer différentes conclusions.

Mais le résultat était évident. Il n'a pas anticipé les effets du Graal.

Sa poitrine fut prise de tremblement tandis qu'il commençait à rire en silence. Sa main se porta sur son visage, laissant le reste de ses mèches blondes tomber en arrière.

Il ria soudainement au éclat, prit d'un fou rire, laissant échapper la contrarier et exprimant l'ironie du sort.

Il s'était fait avoir en beauté, battu par sa propre convoitise, il avait totalement perdu la maîtrise de la situation. Pourtant... Tout avait pris une tournure intéressante. Si intéressante qu'il ressentait l'excitation du challenge et de l'impatience, tout ce qu'il pouvait adorer.

Il riait tellement que son ventre devient un moment douloureux et il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il se calma, passant une dernière fois sa main sur son visage avant de la laisser retomber sur le banc.

« Si j'étais à mon époque, je dirais que les dieux osent encore se jouer de moi... » Commenta-t-il.

Il leva son deuxième bras dans les airs, ouvrant brièvement la main. Un halo de lumière doré apparut au-dessus de celle-ci, laissant doucement descendre une coupe doré rempli de vin qu'il saisit délicatement. La lumière disparut lorsqu'il baissa la coupe au niveau de sa poitrine.

Le Roi des Héros redressa la tête et admira le liquide qu'il fit tournoyer à l'intérieur du récipient. Le rouge du vin était en contraste avec le métal doré et la lumière du soleil accentuait leur couleur par des reflets de lumière.

Gilgamesh croisa les jambes et posa son bras libre par-dessus le dossier du banc, calant son visage sur sa main.

« Saber... Non... Je t'appellerais par ton vrai nom le moment venu. » Souriant déjà à cette idée. «Quelles que soient tes futures actions, j'ai hâte de voir ce que le Graal à fait de toi. »

Il jubila à cette pensée et un sourire sarcastique apparut sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se décide à boire une gorgée de son nectar.

Le silence lugubre de l'église était apaisant et malgré l'inconfort des lieux, Gilgamesh avait toujours aimé passer un peu de temps ici, discutant parfois avec Kirei sur divers sujets qui faisait ressortir les véritables facettes du Prêtre. Il était ironique de voir à quel point cet homme 'Saint' était en vérité un émissaire des enfers.

Ses pensées se vidaient enfin, savourant le doux goût sucré et fruité dans sa bouche, son attention attirée par la présence d'un mana familier qui venait de rentrer dans l'endroit.

« Seul ? » Résonna la voix grave que le Roi d'or reconnue immédiatement.

Le Roi des Héros entrouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur un homme debout non loin de lui, toujours habillé de sa tenue spirituelle habituel, affichant son sourire froid et calculateur tandis que son regard le fixait.

Le blond cligna des yeux, buvant une dernière gorgée avant de répondre avec un sourire dédaigneux au prêtre.

« Le contraire ne saurait trop tarder. » Répondit-il brièvement avec un ton légèrement arrogant et confiant.

L'homme au cheveu noir pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux, s'approchant de quelques pas.

« Oh ? Tes actions de cette nuit, auront-ils des répercussions sur cette guerre, Gilgamesh ? Dois-je m'attendre des entraves de sa part ? » Demanda l'homme aux yeux noir en parlant d'Arturia.

Le sourire dédaigneux se transforma en sourire amusé pour cette question qu'il trouvait quelque peu stupide.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, Kotomine, c'est que tu peux rayer Saber de la liste des Servants. »

Le prêtre ferma les yeux, baissant légèrement la tête.

« Je vois. »

Il s'avança ensuite vers les portes de l'église qui était toujours grandes ouvertes, marchant sur le chemin de lumière que le soleil lui offrait.

« La guerre ne compte plus que 6 servant maintenant. L'élimination des compétiteurs a enfin commencé. »

Il saisit les poignées des portes, les tirant dans un grincement sonore, sous le regard observateur de Gilgamesh.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant... Emiya Shirou ? » Se demanda le Prêtre avant que les portes ne se ferment sous le son du métal et du bois.

* * *

_J'ai voulu que la conversation entre Gilgamesh et Kotomine soit bref et peu détaillé, déjà pour éviter une conclusion évidente sur la situation ne se répète d'un chapitre à l'autre, mais aussi pour montrer la complicité qui existe déjà entre eux. Ils se connaissent depuis 10 ans après tout._


	4. IV - Au bord de l'océan

_Découvrez une suite à la fin de Fate / Unlimited Code, Arc Gilgamesh, dans ce Fanfic écrit par Basykail. _  
_Tout le contenu de cette invention est inspiré de la série Fate qui a été écrit par Gen Urobuchi, illustré par Takashi Takeuchi et édité par Type-Moon._

_Couverture d'image Pixiv: _  
_-Arturia Pendragon Alter Saber: 腹痛_

_Le contenu de ce Fanfic peut contenir +18 (érotique, violent et sanglant.)._

_Cette fic apparaît également sur Wattpad (en anglais et français) et Archive of ourown (en anglais)_

* * *

**IV - Au bord de l'océan.**

_Qui était-elle ?_

Les regards, qui étaient surprises, mais surtout, qui étaient incrédule, se tournaient vers elle, attirée par sa présence et ses vêtements inhabituels qu'elle arboraient avec une certaine prestance. La curiosité, l'inquiétude, mais surtout la crainte se faisait ressentir chez tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Elle les écartant ainsi de son chemin, grâce a son aura malsaine, les maintenant à une certaine distance.

_Une gothique ? _

Une femme a sa gauche, qui gardait son enfant près d'elle, la suivait du regard. Elle ne savait pas quoi ressentir à propos de cette petite femme blonde à l'accoutrement noir. Elle ne montrait aucun comportement hostile, mais elle savait qu'elle devait s'en méfier. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver élégante et attirante. La mère ne tarda pas à saisir la main de l'enfant pour presser le pas.

_Une Cosplayeuse ?_

Mais ce qui les effrayait de plus... C'étaient ses yeux dorés. Ses iris qui semblent avoir perdu toute once de vie. Lorsqu'un d'eux croisait son regard, il détourna les yeux et essayait de disparaître le plus vite possible de son champ de vision. Pourtant, elle ne portait aucun intérêt pour eux... Ils étaient inexistants.

_Était-elle au moins humaine ?_

Un simple chat qui se prélassait au soleil, redressa soudainement la tête, contractait ses iris en l'apercevant. Il cracha dans sa direction, dressant les poils de son dos et il prit vite la fuite pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible d'elle.

Elle ne leur accorda aucune attention.

* * *

Arturia avançait toujours. Le son de ses pas résonnait entre les murs des rues comme si elle se trouvait dans une pièce vide et seule dans un espace noir.

Elle évitait les lieux trop fréquentés et progressait calmement, droit devant elle, suivant une ligne rouge qu'elle seule était capable de voir. De plus, elle n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, comme enfermé dans une bulle insonorisé.

Le fonctionnement de ses pensées était chaotique. Plusieurs choses lui traversaient l'esprit ; les événements de cette nuit, les révélations de Gilgamesh, le visage de Rin et Shirou avant de disparaître, le temps passé dans la boue, sa résolution réfugiés dans son cœur... Mais surtout, des souvenirs qui apparaissaient comme des flash, comme si on la frappait avec un fouet. Des informations qui s'imprimaient en elle au fer rouge, des blessures inexplicables dont elle ignorait l'origine, une douleur qui restait vive. Cela lui donnait un mal de tête.

Des paysages infinis et stériles.

_Un désert ?_

Des villes sans vie et en ruines.

_Les séquelles d'une guerre ?_

Des guerres pour la survie.

_La famine ?_

Le soleil brûlant la terre et la chair, la faim, la soif... La mort.

Extinction...

Des visions d'horreur qui ne semblaient à aucun moment l'a troublée au premier regard, mais qu'elle savait dangereuse. Des informations dont elle ignoraient encore le sens et quoi en faire. Un rêve ? Une vision ? Une autre réalité ? Quelque chose que le Graal lui avait offert avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Ses réflexions étaient perturbés, impossible d'analyser sa situation dans l'état actuel, ni de décider de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle devait attendre que le file de ses pensées se calme...

Son visage restait parfaitement de glace malgré le terrible mal de tête qu'elle subissait et elle passait simplement son temps à avancer en silence, n'ayant toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle était arrivée à un carrefour qu'elle connaissait.

Deux chemins s'offraient à elle. L'un donnait vers la direction de l'école de son ancien maître ainsi que les recoins inexplorés de Fuyuki... L'autre donnait vers la résidence Emiya qu'elle avait quittée par contrainte la nuit dernière.

Observant ses deux options, elle sut à ce moment-là que son choix allait être définitif, laissant ses orbes dorés parcourir chaque coin des deux rues qui s'offraient a elle.

Mais son choix ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps...

Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle regarda dans la direction de la résidence Emiya, Arturia l'observa un moment, montrant certainement un doute. Puis elle tourna le dos à cette rue, renonçant ainsi à son ancien soit sans le moindre regret.

* * *

Finalement, elle avait fini sur la plage... Une plage où elle avait déjà été auparavant, il y a 10 ans.

_Iris..._

Les souvenirs de la femme aux cheveux blancs lui donnèrent un léger pincement au cœur, elle la regretta énormément et certains événements de la 4e guère lui revinrent en tête, prenant le dessus sur les ses pensées chaotiques qu'elle possédaient depuis tout à l'heure.

Sa rancœur envers Kiritsugu, la surprenante demande en mariage et humiliante d'Archer, son amitié éternelle avec Irisviel, le suicide déshonorable et imposé d'un chevalier, sa culpabilité envers Lancelot, la sévérité d'Iskandar sur son règne, l'horrible Caster... Le résultat de cette guerre absurde qu'elle avait perdu...

La Grande-Bretagne qu'elle ne sauvera jamais...

Le son des vagues, du vent et des mouettes dominaient les lieux. Ce même vent salé qui faisait voler ses cheveux et sa robe dans une danse dont seul lui était le maître.

L'après-midi avait déjà bien avancé et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel... Combien d'heure s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'elle possédait ce corps ?

Y faisant enfin attention, elle remarqua enfin la fatigue que ressentait son corps pour avoir marché pendant tout ce temps. Elle constata que son nouveau corps était peu endurant, ses jambes lui réclamaient un peu de repos. Il y avait une impression d'être un nouveau-née.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un muret non loin où elle pourrait s'asseoir. À son approche, son aura sombre fit fuir dans la panique les quelques mouettes qui s'y étaient installé quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'y assit en silence, posant ses yeux sur les vagues et le reflet du ciel sur la mer dansante.

Le paysage était apaisant et le son de la plage était comme une berceuse qui lui permit d'enfin calmer l'engrenage de ses pensées et de réfléchir plus clairement.

Le Graal lui avait offert une vision ? Les révélations de Gilgamesh sur ses attentions et la réelle nature du Graal avant qu'il ne la capture l'incita à revoir ses options. De plus, maintenant, posséder un véritable corps lui donna de nouvelles perspectives ; le Roi des chevaliers pouvait vivre dans le présent.

Les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle étaient nombreuses. Mais ses souvenirs et ses nouvelles connaissances réduisaient ses choix... En particulier ses convictions.

Il est vrai qu'elle pourrait quitter Fuyuki, commencer une autre vie avec ce corps. Mais les actions de Gilgamesh seraient alors une entrave. Elle pourrait décider d'arrêter le Roi des Héros, le tuer et détruire à nouveau le Graal. Mais les images que lui a offert le Graal la préoccupait, ignoraient si le désastre était l'œuvre du roi ou une prédiction d'un avenir fixe... ou simplement des visions d'horreur. Elle pouvait aussi décider de se suicider et retourner seule sur la colline de Camlann... Mais qu'est-ce que cela apporterait en plus mise à part attendre éternellement la mort ?

Non, elle pensait que si elle était dans cette situation, c'est qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Le vœu pour sauver la Grande-Bretagne lui était impossible, le passer lui était inaccessible. Seul le présent et l'avenir comptaient. Elle devait agir...

Restant assise en silence à regarder le paysage, elle n'en savoura aucunement la beauté, sa vision était brouillée par la noirceur de ses pensées. En débat intérieur avec elle-même, elle passa de longue minute, immobile, clignant simplement des yeux par moment, remettant de l'ordre dans son esprit et analysant toutes ses options pour trouver la meilleure.

Une étincelle d'idée traversa ses iris, écarquillant légèrement les paupières avant de les refermer fermement.

« Caster... » Dit-elle enfin depuis la première fois qu'elle possédait ce corps.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent et elle les tourna pour les poser sur la montagne où se trouvait le temple de Fuyuki, se souvenant d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Shirou et Rin le jour précédant._  
_

* * *

_Ne soyez pas surpris si je reste vague sur les intentions de Salter. En vérité, je pense que vous les devinerez facilement dans les chapitres suivants, vous découvrirez les détails plus tard. _

_Comme vous le savez, Arturia Alter est considéré comme un tirant pour arriver à ses fins et peu importe les méthodes. La différence avec la description de type-lune sur le personnage, c'est qu'elle ne perd pas de vue ses idéaux dans cette fanfic. Elle a simplement une approche différente. _

_Je ne vais pas mettre en avant le côté glouton d'Arturia dans cette histoire. Je n'aime pas ce côté cliché où héro doit manger des tonnes de nourriture sous prétexte de les rendent sais qu'elle a une apparence juvénile à cause de Caliburn et Excalibur, sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle mange beaucoup ou autre, je ne sais pas pas, mais ça dénature un peu le personnage d'Arturia à mon avis! _

_Si vous avez vu Fate / Stay Night UBW, vous connaissez toutes les scènes des retrouvailles entre Gilgamesh et Arturia, où le Roi des Héros révèles ses intentions et la nature du Graal au Roi des Chevaliers (je déplore juste l'absence de clin d ' oeil entre eux à la fin de Fate / Zero ... mais que vous voulez-vous ... * frustration *), hé bien, c'est plus où moins ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant qu'il ne capture Art dans cette histoire. Dans un premier temps, c'était pour la convaincre, mais il savait qu'elle refusait :)_

_Edit : j'ai remarqué quelques erreurs de copié collé sur ce chapitre, donc j'ai modifiée. Je vérifierais les autres._


	5. V - Il n'est plus un master

_Découvrez une suite à la fin de Fate / Unlimited Code, Arc Gilgamesh, dans ce Fanfic écrit par Basykail. _  
_Tout le contenu de cette invention est inspiré de la série Fate qui a été écrit par Gen Urobuchi, illustré par Takashi Takeuchi et édité par Type-Moon._

_Couverture d'image Pixiv: _  
_-Arturia Pendragon Alter Saber: 腹痛_

_Le contenu de ce Fanfic peut contenir +18 (érotique, violent et sanglant.)._

_Cette fic apparaît également sur Wattpad (en anglais et français) et Archive of ourown (en anglais)_

* * *

**V - Il n'est plus un master.**

Le soir arriva rapidement. Le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon, près à disparaître pour laisser place à la nuit.

Shirou marchait d'un pas épuisé, ses yeux regardant le sol d'un air désespéré. Il avait couru quasiment toute la journée, parcourut de long en large Fuyuki, tout ça suivit de près par Rin. La jeune femme avait bien essayé par moment de le résonner, qu'il évite d'en faire trop au-delà de ses capacités, mais en vain.

Les deux jeunes adolescents avaient séché les cours pour retrouver la servante perdue... Archer avait été obligé de partir de son côté pour trouver le moindre indice. Mais tout ce qu'ils obtinrent de leur effort... Était le silence.

La jeune femme aux cheveux corbeaux marchait n'a quelque pas derrière son partenaire. Elle l'observait pendant qu'ils retournaient à la résidence Emiya. Elle n'osait pas dire un mot... Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Son cœur partageait sa tristesse, elle appréciait énormément Saber et elles étaient devenues amies.

Saber... Où était Saber ?

Elle avait disparu depuis la nuit dernière devant Shirou. Voir Gilgamesh l'enlever sous ses yeux l'avait presque rendu fou. Son instinct, pour lui venir en aide, l'avait incité à partir à sa poursuite sans réfléchir. Mais cela avait été inutile, il avait totalement perdu sa trace en quelques minutes, se souvenant des plaintes de la guerrière dans les bras de l'homme doré après qu'il l'ait combattu sans pitié, la rendant vulnérable. Archer avait repris la relève pour les poursuivre, mais lui également, perdu rapidement leur trace.

Shirou se savait inutile, il était un mage médiocre... Saber ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour lui fournir suffisamment de magie et ne devait compter que sur ses capacités primaires. Il se dit que c'était de sa faute... Qu'elle aurait mérité au autre Master, qu'elle aurait résisté sans problème sans lui.

Se refusant d'abandonner, il avait demandé à Tohsaka de lui dire ce qu'elle connaissait de la guerre précédente. Cependant, la jeune femme en avait peu de connaissance à ce sujet. Son père, mort à cette époque, s'était assurer de la garder à l'écart et sa mère était devenue folle au cours de celui-ci. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était la présence du Prêtre, Kotomine, qui avait gagné cette guerre et qu'il était maintenant le superviseur.

Mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il réponde lui-même aux questions de Shirou. Jamais elle n'a réussit à lui faire dire quoi que ce soit à propos de la guerre, si ce n'est les règles et les enjeux de celle-ci.

Le jeune garçon roux s'était obstiné et il s'était finalement rendu à l'église, le terrain neutre de la guerre, dans l'après-midi. Il a pressé le prête à répondre à ses questions.

Kotomine les a accueillis avec un sourire faussement surpris. Comme le soupçonnait Rin, il ne donna pas d'avantage d'informations, mis à part confirmer la présence du père adoptif de Shirou et de leur servant respectif. Il prit un malin plaisir à détailler comme il avait trahi Saber en lui ordonnant de détruire le Graal, connaissant pourtant son désir de l'obtenir.

Mais Shirou était déjà au courant de cela, le réentendre de l'ancien adversaire de son père lui donna un coup dans le ventre.

« Regarde ta main droite et dis moi que tu possèdes toujours les sceaux de commandements. Si elles n'y sont plus, le Servant de la Classe Saber à disparut et tu n'es plus considéré comme Master. Les règles de la guerre te permettent de te réfugier ici dans le but de te protéger des autres participant. La décision t'appartient. »

Gilgamesh, dissimuler dans l'ombre sur le balcon à l'étage, souriait de satisfaction sournoise et était amuser de voir le visage décomposé du jeune homme qui se rendait compte des sceaux disparuts... Il ne s'était aperçu de rien. De plus, la présence de ce métis lui indiquait qu'Arturia n'était pas allé le retrouver.

Mais Shirou refusait de l'admettre et avait continué à cherche Saber dans Fuyuki après avoir quitté l'église. Jusqu'au moment où la raison et l'épuisement reprennent le dessus, l'incitant maintenant à rentrer chez lui pour se reposer.

Rin s'était refusé de le laisser seul dans un moment pareil. Désormais, elle ne le considérait plus comme un adversaire. Il n'était plus qu'un simple être humain en plein milieu d'une guerre... Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans défense. Elle continua à le suivre jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent au pas de la porte de la demeure Emiya.

L'endroit était silencieux et vide. Seule la lumière du soleil couchant donnait un semblant de vie à cet endroit.

« Emiya-kun ? » L'appela Rin d'une voix hésitante.

Shirou, alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, se retourna d'un air un peu décomposé, posant son regard sur elle.

Rin cligna des yeux des surprise et rougit légèrement, elle n'avait pas vu son visage depuis quelques heures maintenant et se rendait compte que son état psychologique était dégradé. Cela l'encouragea à faire sa démarche. Elle y réfléchissait depuis un moment maintenant.

Embarrasser, elle se tortilla légèrement.

« Je... Je sais que tu tenais énormément à Saber. C'est aussi une précieuse amie pour moi ! Tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus, je... Je pense qu'il faudrait que je reste avec toi. »

La proposition surprit le jeune Japonais, il ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux et la regardait de façon incrédule. Plusieurs choses lui passèrent en tête. Son éducation lui interdisait d'accepter une jeune femme chez lui et il était beaucoup trop fière pour ça. De plus, secrètement, il avait commencé à imaginer ce qu'il allait faire par la suite, mais cela impliquait l'absence de Rin...

Il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux couvrirent ses yeux pour cacher son regard... Il afficha un sourire faussement rassurant.

« C'est très gentil Tohsaka, merci pour ta proposition. Mais je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller tout seul à partir de maintenant... Je risque d'être un poids pour toi. »

La jeune femme brune s'avança soudainement d'un pas ferme pour se mettre face à lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage pour l'obliger à relever la tête et le regarder dans ses yeux. La vue du visage sévère et déterminé de Rin frappa le jeune homme qui avala difficilement sa salive.

« Ne me mens pas ! Je connais ton tempérament et tes mauvaises habitudes. Je sais pertinemment que tu n'abandonneras pas aussi facilement. Ta manie, de jouer les justiciers finira par te tuer ! Si jamais tu ne retrouves pas Saber, je sais très bien que tu partiras à la recherche de cet homme en Or ! »

Shirou regard les yeux bleus de Rin alors qu'il s'était reculé pour éviter d'être trop près d'elle au moment où elle s'est approchée. Il rougissait un peu à cause de la proximité, mais il était surtout surpris de se faire ainsi réprimander et aussi facilement cerné par la jeune femme sur ses véritables intentions.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire une bêtise pareille ! Tout ce que tu arriveras à faire, c'est d'échouer ! Donc, dorénavant, je resterais avec toi. Peut-être que je n'arriverais pas à t'empêcher de partir, mais au moins je saurais te protéger de ta stupidité, mais surtout de toi ! »

Shirou ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était totalement déconcerté et désarmé face à elle. Il essaya de trouver ses mots pour lui répondre, mais la voix du servant de Rin se fit subitement entendre.

« Rin... Emiya Shirou n'est plus un Master, ce qu'il décide de faire à partir de maintenant ne nous regarde plus. » Dit Archer sous sa forme Spirituelle qui assistait à la conversation

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Archer ! » Corrige fermement Tohsaka, énervé.

Shirou était maintenant collé contre sa porte d'entrée, fixant toujours sa camarade d'école, complètement désarmé. La jeune femme brune ne le lâcha pas du regard, plissant les yeux, le menaçant d'une de ses gemmes si jamais il venait à refuser sa proposition.

Le jeune garçon roux déglutit encore une fois en silence, ferma les yeux et crispant son visage pour essayer de trouver le courage de lui faire face... Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Un soupire d'abandon sorti de sa bouche, montrant qu'il renonçait en relâchant ses épaules.

« Très bien Tohsaka... Tu as gagné. »

Rin sourit de satisfaction et se recula de lui pour lui laisser un peu plus d'espace. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, elle se tenait droite et avec fierté.

« Bien, Emiya-kun, je vais donc vivre avec toi jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

« Q-Quoi ? » Répondit le garçon, encore une fois surprit. « Ce... Ce n'est pas... »

Rin fit un signe négatif du doigt, montrant qu'il n'avait pas a protester sur sa décision.

« Si je dois te surveiller, ce sera de près et non de loin, comprit ? J'espère que tu as une chambre d'ami !»

Elle montra la porte avec un signe de main pour qu'il se décide à l'ouvrir. Décidément, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur cette fille... Il soupira à nouveau et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée et l'invita.

Le soleil était couché depuis un moment alors que Shirou était en train de préparer le dîner. Il avait pris le temps de montrer sa chambre à Tohsaka et Archer était parti rassembler quelques-unes de ses affaires pour les amener ici.

Le garçon se sentait particulièrement fatigué. Il décida de préparer quelque chose de simple, n'ayant pas le courage de faire un repas complexe. Fuji-nee et Sakura n'étaient pas là ce soir... Ce qui rassurant le jeune rouquin, car cela lui évitait de justifier la présence de Rin, surtout que Fuji-nee était particulièrement attentive aux fréquentations de Shirou. Il n'aurait pas non plus à expliquer pourquoi Saber n'était pas là...

Rin était assise à table, regardant sagement la télévision. Il n'y avait pas de nouvelles particulières si ce n'est les meurtres et disparition qu'il y avait lieu depuis quelques jours maintenant. Il n'y avait rien qui indiquait qui pouvait bien être le coupable.

Cela lui prit encore un moment, mais il finit pas terminer le dîner et installa la table avec l'aide de Rin.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs dégusta le simple repas et ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, s'en contentant très bien. Elle avait bien sur remarqué que le garçon l'observait avec un œil préoccupé... Mais elle attendit simplement qu'il lui adresse la parole. S'il avait quelque chose à lui demander... Il le ferait.

Ce fut cependant après un long moment qu'il se décida enfin...

« Dis-moi, Tohsaka... » Celle-ci levait les yeux vers lui alors qu'elle dégustait un morceau de viande. « Quels seraient tes plans d'actions maintenant à propos de la guerre ? »

La jeune femme prit le temps d'avaler et réfléchit calmement avant de lui répondre. À vrais dire, elle y avait pensé une bonne partie de la journée. Mais maintenant... Elle savait que Shirou était têtu comme une mule, elle devait le prendre en compte.

« Avec les informations que nous possédons déjà, il y a plusieurs plans d'action possible... Nous savons où trouver Caster, mais ignorons qui est son Master. Shinji est le Master de Rider... Je pense savoir où trouver Berserker étant donné que son master est une Einzbern . Les informations manquantes sont ; qui est le Master de Lancer, où pouvons-nous le trouver ? Et nous ignorons tout à-propos d'Assassin. »

Rin se tapota légèrement le menton avec son index. Pour le moment, elle ne souhaitait pas mettre en danger Shirou. Surtout qu'il avait tendance à foncer tête baissé et ne mesure pas les conséquences. Ce n'était pas qu'il sous-estimait ses adversaires, mais il se surestimait lui-même. Donc elle était tentée de faire autrement dans un premier temps.

« Je propose que nous recherchions des informations complémentaires demain. Essayons de faire sortir de sa cachette Assassin et... peut-être qu'on pourra essayer de trouver où se trouve le Archer doré... »

Elle avait hésité avec cette proposition, mais de cette façon, ils n'iront pas de suite au combat. Bien au contraire, la recherche d'information permettra d'être en sécurité et d'avoir une meilleure position stratégique.

Shirou croisa les bras et réfléchit également. Il ne semblait pas totalement approuver de son côté, mais il n'avait pas envie de la contrarier.

Il hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Très bien Tohsaka. »

* * *

_Un récapitulatif sur la situation actuel dans la 5eme guerre pour vous situer le contexte général._

_Un archer toujours aussi dédaigneux par rapport à Shirou, même si cela restera bref, car ce n'est pas le sujet principal de cette fic._

_Arturia revient dans le prochain chapitre._

_(Je publie simplement les chapitres déjà apparut sur les autres sites, vous serez prévenue quand j'aurait terminé et il faudra patienter pour la publication des prochains.)_


	6. VI - La méfiance d'Assassin

_Découvrez une suite à la fin de Fate / Unlimited Code, Arc Gilgamesh, dans ce Fanfic écrit par Basykail. _  
_Tout le contenu de cette fic est inspiré de la série Fate qui a été écrit par Gen Urobuchi, illustré par Takashi Takeuchi et édité par Type-Moon._

_Couverture d'image Pixiv: _  
_-Arturia Pendragon Alter Saber: 腹痛_

_Le contenu de ce Fanfic peut contenir +18 (érotique, violent et sanglant.)._

_Cette fic apparaît également sur Wattpad (en anglais et français) et Archive of ourown (en anglais)_

* * *

**VI - La méfiance d'Assassin.**

La brise de la mer ne l'avait toujours pas quittée depuis la plage. Se tenant actuellement devant les grands escaliers menant au Temple Ryuudou dans la montagne, Arturia observait en silence le sommet des marches avec une certaine froideur. L'atmosphère des lieux était lugubre et il y avait cette présence invisible qui la rendait méfiante.

La nuit avait bien commencé. Le trajet jusqu'à la montagne avait été particulièrement long et épuisant. Elle avait forcé son corps encore faible à aller dans ses derniers retranchements et maintenant, elle ressentait qu'elle avait franchi les limites, il suffirait de peu de choses pour que son corps s'effondre sur lui-même.

Mais elle ignora les tremblements dans ses membres et le fragile équilibre qu'elle arrivait à peine à maintenir.

Il n'était pas encore temps de se reposer.

Ses yeux dorés parcouraient en détail les alentours des escaliers et la cime des arbres. Recherchant du regard une éventuelle forme ou un indice pour indiquer la présence de l'individu qui l'observait depuis tout à l'heure.

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas en restant sans bouger qu'elle le fera sortir de l'ombre...

Arturia se sentait déjà las de ce petit jeu. Elle rechercha dans ses dernières forces et prit une légère inspiration avant de commencer à monter marches, écoutant attentivement le son de l'environnement, comme le bruissement des branches provoqués par le vent ou des quelques animaux dans les alentours.

Elle se montra patience et il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Après avoir atteint la première partie des escaliers, elle s'arrêta brusquement et leva son regard sur la silhouette qui la dominait du haut des marches, venue l'accueillir, près à combattre.

Un grand homme habillé d'un Kimono violet avec de longs cheveux en queue-de-cheval se tenait debout au-dessus d'elle, l'observant attentivement et surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements. Il tenait fermement un long Katana qu'il avait posé sur son épaule, patientant avant de le brandir.

Il avait déjà dégainé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il semblerait que, même si Arturia ne montrait aucun signe agressif ou attention de combat, il était prêt a une confrontation immédiate... Ressentait-il l'aura sombre qui se dégageait d'elle ?

Aucun mot ne fut encore prononcé alors que les deux individus se fixèrent, s'analysant sur les éventuels mouvements de l'autre et cherchant se comprendre. Mais de longues minutent s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne daigne faire quoi que se soit.

Les seuls signes de mouvements qui osaient apparaître, n'étaient autres que les tremblements de fatigue dans une des mains de la jeune femme, dénonçant son état.

Elle maudit ce corps... L'homme plissa légèrement des yeux.

Inutile de continuer à paraître forte... Mais restons téméraire.

La situation changea lorsque le Roi des chevaliers reprit subitement son ascension en avançant de quelque pas, surprenant un instant le Samouraï devant son audace soudaine. Il la stoppa net lorsqu'il pointa son katana dans sa direction, tranchant l'air en un instant et fronçant les sourcilles avec désapprobation.

Arturia ne s'en offusqua pas. Comment pouvait-il agir autrement ?

Elle soupira intérieurement, posant une de ses mains sur sa hanche alors qu'elle le jonchait.

« Assassine... Je me trompe ? » Dit-elle en premier.

Le seul servant a ne pas avoir fait son apparition dans cette guerre était Assassin. Il n'a pas été difficile pour elle de conclure qui elle avait en face d'elle.

L'homme leva un sourcil, gardant toujours son katana pointé sur elle.

« C'est exact... Kojiro Sasaki. »

La blonde sembla s'étonnée et le regarda avec curiosité.

« Mmm ? Tu révèles ton nom sans la moindre hésitation ? »

« Il est normal pour un guerrier de se présenter avant un combat... Même si je doute fortement de ton état actuel à brandir ton arme... »

Bien entendu, qu'il l'avait vu... Il pourrait sans aucun mal l'attaquer et la mettre à terre en un coup.

« Je suis donc une cible facile. » Le provoqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.

« Il n'y a aucun intérêt ou honneur pour moi d'abattre femmes ou enfants désarmés. Surtout si elle est comme une feuille d'automne, sur le point de tomber. »

« Intéressant. »

Elle en déduit donc quel genre de personnalité avait ce Kojiro Sasaki. Un samouraï se battant avec honneur. Une attitude proche de celui des chevaliers d'occident. Sans aucun doute, elle aurait apprécié de l'affronter si elle était restée comme avant.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre. »

Cette affirmation amena un nouveau silence auquel Assassin se montra septique. Ne saisissant pas la nature de sa présence ici.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi un Servant s'aventurerait sur un territoire ennemi ? Si ce n'est pour se battre... Ou encore mourir ? »

Ses paroles arrachèrent un sourire à la jeune femme, ressentant un amusement sarcastique face aux circonstances. Elle pencha doucement son visage sur le côté.

« C'est une réflexion pertinente, Kojiro Sasaki, mais... Je ne suis pas un servant. »

Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit lorsqu'elle le prit au dépourvu avec cette information. L'homme ne semblait pas comprendre, pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait devant lui un Servant, ressentant son aura particulière qu'un simple humain ne pouvait posséder. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Arturia s'en amusa.

« Tu t'es présenté... Je serais honoré d'en faire de même, Assassin, même si je n'ai aucune attention de sortir mon épée. Je suis... »

« Inutile ! » Le coupa-t-il avec une voix sèche et peux enclin à faire des familiarités face à ce genre de personne. « Conserve ton nom... Présente moi l'objet de ta venue sans plus attendre et je déciderais de la suite. Tu affirmes ne pas être venue te battre, mais tu dégages une présence dangereuse auquel je ne peux faire confiance. Pourtant... Ton corps est faible... »

Le regard d'Arturia était devenu sombre en le fixant alors que son sourire s'effaçait. Elle commençait à le trouver ennuyeux et gênant.

« Parle ! Que veux-tu ? »

La jeune femme redressa la tête et croisa les bras pour conserver sa patience. Ce guerrier était impertinent... Mais sans doute ne l'aurait-il pas été si elle s'était présenté à lui en tant que Servant de la guerre sans être corrompu par le Grail. Qui sait ?

« Je viens voir Caster... » Soupira-t-elle de façon insipide.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Elle s'empêcha de rouler des yeux, supposant qu'il ne voudra sans doute rien lui dire.

« Je sais qu'elle est ici... Annonce moi à elle, laisse la juger de ce qu'elle va faire de moi. Et peut être que ton Master et le sien voudront aussi avoir leur mot à dire. »

L'homme cligna des yeux, un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage, étouffante un léger rire. Arturia en avait assez de lui faire face et voulait en finir rapidement pour ce soir, la fatigue rendait sa vision légèrement flou si elle perdait sa concentration.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul Master ici. Celui de Caster. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Caster est celle qui m'a invoqué ici et lier à cet endroit pour que je sois son chien de garde. Mais je suppose que cela ne change pas beaucoup ta situation. »

Arturia ouvrit un peu plus les yeux devant une telle information. Elle était plutôt surprise et ne pensait pas qu'un servant oserait en invoquer un autre, elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Mais... cela faisait un élément moins à prendre en compte.

« Très impressionnant... »

Elle posa ses doigts sur son menton tout en le regardant.

« Alors... Que décides-tu ? » Le pressa-t-elle.

L'homme laissa échapper un soupire de contrariété, remettant son katana sur son épaule.

« Donne-moi un instant. »

_Finalement._

* * *

Caster se matérialisa non loin derrière Assassin. Celui-ci lui avait fait un résumé simple par la pensée et elle s'avança avec hâte pour le rejoindre, observant l'objet de la visite qui se trouvait toujours dans les escaliers.

« Saber... » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, la reconnaissant immédiatement et les souvenirs de l'avoir croisé a l'école en tête.

Mais elle était différente par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vu.

Pendant ce temps, Arturia n'a pas eu la force de tenir d'avantage debout, surtout pour attendre qu'ils terminent de converser par la pensée. Elle s'était donc assise sur une des marches pour se reposer. Certaine partie de son corps continuant de trembler, mais ses paupières étaient particulièrement lourdes.

Caster l'observait encore un moment, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Pourtant, elle était amusé qu'un agneau se jette ainsi dans la gueule du loup, mais cela restait un agneau à craindre... Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à cela et ce n'était plus de la lumière qui se dégageait de Saber... C'étaient les ombres.

Elle commença alors à descendre les marches avec prudence, ne quittant pas du regard la femme en noir.

Arturia releva la tête, constatant sa présence et commença à se remettre debout. Elle eue du mal à retrouvé l'équilibre, mais réussit à lui faire face. Cependant, un cercle magique apparut sous ses pieds la maintenant enfermé dans un petit espace, ralentissant ses mouvements.

La blonde regarda le sol avec désintérêt, trouvant cela inutilement prudent et releva ses yeux dorés sur Caster qui l'avait enfin rejoint.

Elles se regardèrent avec méfiance. Mais la blonde ne semblait, en aucun cas, inquiète ou impressionnée.

« Quelle impatience Caster... » Commenta-t-elle de façon sarcastique.

« Juste une précaution. » Lui répondit la sorcière avec un sourire froid.

Caster laissa tomber sa capuche en arrière, révélant son visage énigmatique a Saber et s'approcha de sa prisonnière en l'observant avec intérêt.

« C'est une surprise de te voir ici. Seule, qui plus est. » Un constat qu'elle eu aucun mal à faire, ne ressentant aucune autre présence humaine dans le domaine qu'elle avait protéger par magie. Elle commença à tourner autour de la jeune femme, l'observant de la tête au pied. Arturia ne semblait pas y porter de l'importance. « Assassin m'a rapporté que tu affirmais ne plus être un servant. Quelle amusante conclusion venant d'un Esprit Héroïque. »

Arturia la suivit du regard, attendant qu'elle revienne à nouveau devant elle, affichant un petit sourire serein et confiant.

Caster semblait attendre une réponse sérieuse de la part de la jeune femme, mais avant qu'elle ne commence à perdre patience, le Roi des Chevaliers tendit doucement la main vers le mage, l'invitant a s'y intéresser et à la saisir.

La femme aux cheveux mauves n'était pas rassurée et regarda la main en fronçant des sourcils. Elle s'apprêtaient à refuser, exigent des réponses, mais elle constat le manque d'hostilité et le fait qu'Assassin lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas en état de se battre. Cela se confirma lorsque la main tendue vers elle trembla légèrement.

Caster prit un moment en plissant les yeux. Mais décida d'accepter et prit doucement la main de la jeune femme.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle regarda la main d'Arturia avec étonnement et incompréhension. Elle était totalement sous le choc. Saisissant la main de la blonde avec ses deux mains, elle observa sa peau avec intérêt. Cela lui prit encore un moment, mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute... Saber avait...

« Ce... Ce n'est pas possible... Tu... Tu as... »

_Oui... Un corps._ Pas un corps aussi saint que ceux des simples mortels, mais un vrai corps. Caster prit le temps d'assimiler l'information et leva les yeux vers Arturia avec plein de questionnement dans les yeux.

« C-Comment ? »

La blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, affichant un sourire sadiquement joyeux.

« Le Graal... »

* * *

_Ce chapitre m'a donné un peu de mal, j'ai dû le réécrire à plusieurs reprises car je n'étais pas satisfaite. C'était assez frustrant._

_J'aime beaucoup l'alchimie qui existe entre Assassin et Saber dans la série Fate/Stay night UBW. Mais cet alchimie n'existe pas ici, Assassin à tout de suite compris que cette Arturia n'était pas normal._


	7. VII - L'entretient avec Caster

_Découvrez une suite à la fin de Fate / Unlimited Code, Arc Gilgamesh, dans ce Fanfic écrit par Basykail. _  
_Tout le contenu de cette fic est inspiré de la série Fate qui a été écrit par Gen Urobuchi, illustré par Takashi Takeuchi et édité par Type-Moon._

_Couverture d'image Pixiv: _  
_-Arturia Pendragon Alter Saber: 腹痛_

_Le contenu de ce Fanfic peut contenir +18 (érotique, violent et sanglant.)._

_Cette fic apparaît également sur Wattpad (en anglais et français) et Archive of ourown (en anglais)_

* * *

**VII - ****L'entretient avec Caster.**

Arturia était assise à une table en position traditionnelle japonaise faisant face à Soishiro Kuzuki. Tous les deux se fixaient d'un regard froid et vide, installant une ambiance tendue autour d'eux, un malaise que Caster avait vite fuit, prétextant qu'elle allait chercher quelque chose à manger pour Saber. Chacun surveillait l'autre dans ses moindres mouvements, jusqu'au rythme de leur respiration. Aucun ne prit la parole...

Si quelqu'un avait été témoin de cette scène, il ne saurait pas si l'un d'eux avait cligné des yeux au moins une fois.

La seule chose qui réussit à défaire l'ambiance sinistre et meurtrier de cette pièce fut le retour de Caster avec ce qu'elle avait promis. Elle prit soin de bien refermer derrière elle et s'approcha prudemment de la blonde pour venir poser une assiette de nourriture devant elle. Arturia daigna détacher son regard de Soishiro et le poser sur le contenu du récipient. Cela n'avait pas l'air très rapetissant et l'odeur laissait à désiré... Un plat réchauffé ? Une pensée pour les plats préparés par Shirou lui traversa l'esprit, lui donnant un sentiment nostalgique... Mais malgré son épuisement, elle était aussi affamée. En tant qu'Esprit, elle n'avait pas particulièrement besoin de se nourrir, mais maintenant...

« Merci... » Dit-elle brièvement alors qu'elle saisissait la cuillère dans son assiette.

Caster alla s'asseoir près de son Master, observant toujours Arturia d'un œil méfiant. Ils l'observèrent, tous les deux, hésité à manger, sans doute soupçonnait-elle la présence d'un poison ? Ou quelque chose d'équivalent. Mais elle céda à sa faim, trop épuisée pour réfléchir correctement et elle avait besoin de retrouver des forces.

La sorcière fut celle qui prit la parole en premier.

« Donc, si je résume bien ce que tu as prétendue tout à l'heure, ton corps à été plongé dans ce que tu as appelé, la boue du Grail, et lorsque tu en es ressorti, tu avais ce corps... Et cette apparence ? »

Arturia n'avait pas menti, même si elle avait aucune preuve avec elle, si ce n'est son propre corps, elle avait déjà commencé à lui révéler certain détaille sur la raison de sa présence. Sans regarder Caster, elle continua à manger, trouvant le goût acceptable dans sa bouche. Cependant, il lui était difficile d'avaler... Elle se demandait si la fatigue n'y était pas pour quelque chose, ou simplement que son nouveau corps apprenait le mouvement.

Parmi les choses qu'elle lui avait révélé, il y avait l'Archer doré de la précédente guerre et les circonstances qui ont fait qu'elle avait maintenant un corps.

Elle termina d'avaler sa deuxième bouchée avant de répondre.

« C'est exacte et tout ce que j'ai dit avant l'ais également... »

Sa main tremblait toujours un peu alors qu'elle tenait la cuillère et due se concentrer pour se servir une nouvelle part. Mais elle leva aussi les yeux vers Caster, voulant voir sa réaction... Elle observa à ce moment-là son sourire satisfait sur son visage, comme rassuré, ce qui fit remarquer à Arturia qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué quelque chose.

Arturia reposa sa main sur la table et observa Caster en plissant légèrement les yeux. Elle savait que c'était risquer de venir la voir, maintenant elle souhaitait connaître ces risques.

« Dans ce cas, tu m'en vois soulager Saber et je peux d'avantage te faire confiance dans mon repère. » Lui répondit Caster d'une voix mielleuse.

Arturia soupira avec lassitude, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il était normal de se méfier d'un ennemi, même s'il était à sa merci.

« Un sort de vérité ? » Souffla Arturia alors qu'elle reprenait son repas.

« Un élixir pour être exacte. » Sourit Caster, ravie d'elle-même.

« ... Cela explique l'odeur. » Avant de mettre une nouvelle cuillère dans sa bouche.

Elle continua de manger.

« Maintenant Saber, pourquoi t'es-tu donné la peine de venir ici ? Nous sommes ennemies après tout... » La questionna Caster, son regard intrigué et incertaine en observant la femme aux cheveux pâle.

Après avoir avalé encore quelques autres bouchés, la blonde se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler... Un dégoût s'était formé dans sa bouche, accompagné de nausée. Elle reposa la cuillère dans l'assiette et repoussa légèrement le récipient pour montrer qu'elle en avait terminé, avant de poser ses mains sur ses genoux et d'observer Caster avec attention.

« La guerre du Saint Grail fait de nous des ennemis... Mais en réalité nous sommes loin de l'être. »

Caster cligna des yeux, s'attendant à une toute autre réponse, mais elle se rendit compte d'une certaine noblesse et sagesse venait de ces paroles. Elle la regarda curieusement.

« Pourtant, nous avons été invoqués dans le but de nous battre et d'accomplir nos vœux les plus chers... » Affirma Caster.

« Bien que je n'approuve pas tes actions jusqu'à maintenant... » Coupa subitement Saber. « Chacun de nous est dupé par cette guerre. »

Arturia révéla la vraie nature du Grail et la raison même de la guerre. Caster resta voix, se rapprochant instinctivement de son Master, comme pour y trouver refuge. Soishiro posa le regard sur elle, et glissa discrètement sa main dans son dos pour la rassurer.

« Nous ne sommes donc pas ennemies mais victimes... Et je veux arrêter ça. »

La nausée dans sa bouche s'intensifia d'avantage, rendant sa salive pâteuse et désagréable. Elle fronça légèrement sourcilles, regardant dans le vide, pensif.

« Et tu es venue ici dans le but de cherche mon soutien ? » Continua la femme aux cheveux bleus, toujours intriguée.

Arturia essaya d'oublier ce goût qu'elle avait dans la bouche tout en se concentrant sur les paroles de Caster.

« Oui, malheureusement, je ne peux pas agir seule... Et ce nouveau corps est pour le moment trop faible. »

La sorcière échangea un regard avec son Master, réfléchissant. Soishiro la regarda, gardant toujours le silence, la laissant décider de la marche à suivre. Une trace de confiance était dans ces regards.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné auprès de ton Master ? Tu aurais pu très bien lui demander de l'aide, ainsi qu'a cette fille brune et son servant. »

La sensation dans sa bouche ne diminuait pas, la nausée s'aggrava. Machinalement, elle porta sa main sur sa bouche, montrant enfin son malaise.

« J'ai décidé de ne pas... Retourner là-bas. Shirou et Rin... Aurait pu être des alliés, mais... »

À cet instant, elle sentit son estomac se retourner et son corps se crispa. Elle s'empêcha de régurgiter soudainement.

_Je n'ai pas toléré la nourriture ?_

Pourquoi son corps était aussi malade tout d'un coup ? Elle prit appui sur la table pour s'empêcher de tomber.

Caster se leva subitement et s'approcha de Saber en tendant les mains pour l'aider.

« Saber ? »

« Toilettes ? Où sont les toilettes ? » Réussis à dire la blonde malgré son état.

Elle se tenait fermement la bouche pour éviter de tout cracher sur le sol et Caster l'emmena dans les toilettes les plus proches. Quand Arturia atteint enfin les WC, elle laissa son estomac finir ce qu'il avait commencé et recracha tout ce qu'elle avait avaler.

Ce sentiment était vraiment quelque chose de désagréable et Caster lui caressa le dos pour essayer de la soulager. Visiblement, les aliments solides n'étaient pas adaptés pour son nouveau corps, une soupe aurait été plus approprié.

La sorcière la laissa quelques minutes pour aller lui chercher de l'eau.

Lorsqu'Arturia fut enfin seule, elle observa avec dégoût le contenu de ce qu'elle avait recraché. Il y avait en effet ce qu'elle avait avalé un peu plus tôt, mais ce qui la rendait curieusement septique, était la présence de la boue noire.

Elle s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de la main tout en réfléchissant sur la raison de sa présence en elle.

Son corps n'était pas saint, pas comme celui de Gilgamesh... Elle ne saurait pas dire si elle avait encore de cette matière dans son estomac, mais elle pouvait ressentir une forme de libération, comme si un poids avait disparu de son corps. Était-ce la nourriture qui avait provoqué ce rejet ?

De nouvelles questions submergèrent dans son esprit, auxquelles elle n'avait aucune réponse.

Lorsqu'elle entendit Caster revenir, elle vida les toilettes et se releva pour faire face à l'autre femme.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un grand verre d'eau.

Le Roi des Chevalier hocha la tête comme réponse et accepta le verre avec plaisir. Cette fois-ci, elle eu moins de mal a avaler et le liquide frais lui apportait un certain soulagement.

« Nous pouvons continuer Caster... »

Caster la ramena dans la pièce ou Soishiro les attendait et Arturia retrouva sa place. La sensation de nausée avait disparu.

« Pour reprendre ce que je disais tout à l'heure, Shirou et Rin aurait put être des alliés... Mais le garçon à des intérêts trop grand pour le Grail et la fille est obsédé à retrouver l'honneur de sa famille... Je ne peux pas leur faire confiance. »

Arturia s'aperçut alors qu'elle pouvait déformer la vérité, cela aurait dû être impossible avec l'élixir. La nourriture... La Boue... Son corps n'a pas rejeté les aliments, mais la magie qu'elle avait ingurgité. Cela la surprit.

Mais à peine s'en était-elle redû compte de ce fait qu'elle se contrôla immédiatement pour éviter que Caster est des soupçons et son étonnement passa inaperçu.

« Pour arrêter cette guerre, j'ai besoin de faire appel à un autre servant qui ignorait la vérité. Dés trois servants dont je connaissant l'emplacement, tu étais la seule à avoir un Master dont la famille n'était pas à l'origine de cette guerre. Même si je n'étais pas sûr de te convaincre, je pouvais au moins te mettre au courant et te laisser décider. »

Caster hocha la tête, comprenant et ne soupçonnant à aucun instant que son élixir ne faisait déjà plus effet. Dans son attitude, elle semblait montrer une forme de gratitude.

« Donc quel est ton plan ? Comment veux-tu arrêter la guerre ? Chacun de nous a des intérêts et... »

« Quels sont les tiens Caster ? »

Coupa à nouveau la femme aux yeux d'or alors qu'elle fixa l'autre protagoniste féminin avec intensité.

Prise au dépourvu, la sorcière prit quelques secondes pour assimiler sa demande et une rougeur monta au niveau de ses joues, jetant un coup d'œil discret à son Master, qui lui regardait toujours Arturia.

La Roi des Chevalier n'était pas aveugle, elle comprit alors comment cela qu'elle pouvait être tournée à son avantage.

« Pour obtenir un nouveau corps, sache qu'il te faut accéder à la boue du Grail, mais elle est protégée et surveillé par L'Archer Doré et Kirei Kotomine. Je n'ai pas encore de plan d'action, mais j'ai besoin de me reposer pour avoir l'esprit plus clair. Voilà ce que je sais ; l'Archer Doré et Kirei Kotomine travail main de la main dans le but d'obtenir le Grail. J'ignore leur véritable intention. Donc si nous voulons renverser la tendance à notre avantage, il faut se débarrasser d'eux. L'Archer Doré en priorité. »

Caster avait été pris au dépourvu qu'elle a réussit à lire aussi facilement en elle et que tout ce qu'elle voulait était de rester auprès de son master. Il est vrais que si elle avait un nouveau corps, elle pourrait rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle se tortilla légèrement, montrant une légère gène, mais écoutait toujours attentivement.

« Mais étant donné qu'il a réussi à te capturer sans te tuer, ne faut-il pas se méfier de lui ? »

Arturia eu un sourire ironique et contrarier sur le visage.

« Mon master était un incompétent... Il me fournissait tellement peu de Mana que j'ai vite fini a cours et il n'a pas fallu énormément de difficulté à l'Archer Doré pour me capturer... Ce qui est frustrant. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je pense qu'il peut facilement être battu. À nous deux, nous serions capable de vite le mettre à terre. »

« Je vois... Il est vrais que nous associer serait certainement un avantage... »

Arturia l'observa se frotter le menton, échangeant un nouveau regard avec son Master dans une conversation silencieuse. Mais la fatigue reprenait petit à petit le dessus et la jeune femme blonde commença à avoir du mal a rester concentré.

« Maintenant laisse moi te demander Caster. Acceptes-tu de m'aider de ce projet ? »

Les yeux bleus de Caster se reposèrent sur elle et elle lui adressa simplement un sourire.

« J'aimerais d'abord que tu me dises où se trouve la boue du Grail, Saber. »

* * *

On permit à Arturia de faire sa toilette avant de l'installer dans une chambre vide où un futon l'attendait déjà pour la nuit. Caster lui prêta des vêtements pour dormir et au moment de sortir de la pièce, la Sorcière fit appel à un de ses sorts et la magie emprisonna Arturia dans cette salle.

« Tu m'enfermes ? » Demanda calmement la blonde, comme indifférente face à cette mesure qu'elle trouvait inutile.

« Une autre précaution... Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » Lui répondit-elle avec le même sourire de tout à l'heure. Le Roi avait du mal à le déchiffrer.

« Prends vite ta décision Caster, le temps presse. » Alors qu'elle s'installait de son lit, sentant son corps lourd.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour cela. » Refermant la porte derrière elle.

Assise, Arturia observa la porte qui venait de se refermer... Un sourire lent et sinistre apparut doucement sur son visage et elle laissa son corps s'allonger sur son lit après avoir défait son chignon tressé et elle sombra sans difficulté dans le sommeil.

* * *

_Un vent violent souffla dans la plaine déserte où le soleil brûlant asséchait la terre. Seule la mélodie assourdissante du courant d'air se faisait entendre et aucune âme, que ce soit la faune ou la flore, ne vivait jusqu'à l'horizon._

_Seule, comme isolé du monde au centre de cette plaine infini, sa robe flottait autour d'elle et ses yeux d'or fixaient ce paysage désolé. Aucune émotion, aucune réflexion, aucun signe n'apparaissaient sur son visage pâle. Elle observait simplement ce monde devenue vide... Un monde mourant..._

_Quelque chose de léger heurta doucement son pied... Elle baissa les yeux pour constater la présence d'une petite peluche décomposée qui a été porté par le vent. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se baisser pour la ramasser, elle observa simplement le vent l'emporter un peu plus loin, perdant bout à bout des morceaux qui s'éparpillaient au sol._

_Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, un nuage en forme de champignon était apparut au loin, silencieux, d'une couleur de cendre et de braise. Un autre émergea de l'autre côté de sa vision, accompagné d'un éclair blanc et d'une détonation sourd. Quelque instants, plus tard, le vent devient brutal, faisant presque perdre l'équilibre de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à protéger son visage de ses bras._

_Lorsque tout se calma, elle ne se trouvait plus dans une plaine desséchée, mais bien dans un désert de sable, perché au sommet d'une dune. Elle observait autour d'elle de la même façon, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'elle voyait.._

_Des ruines d'une ancienne ville étaient là, inondée par le sable, abandonné depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'elle se retournait sur elle-même, quelque chose craqua sous son pied. D'un mouvement de sa cheville, elle réussit à extirper du sable le crâne casser d'un squelette humain et lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, ce n'était plus un océan de sable, mais une marée de squelette humains, brisé et morcelé._

_« L'extinction de l'humanité... »_

_Arturia se retourna pour voir l'individu qui venait de lui parler, mais au lieu de cela, elle aperçut simplement l'image d'un cercle de sang emplit de rune, gravé sur le sol d'une terre sacré._

* * *

Ses yeux dorés s'ouvrirent subitement, se réveillant de son rêve étrange alors qu'elle était confortablement installée dans son futon. Légèrement essoufflée, elle observait le plafond tout en reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration et du fil de ses pensées, consciente qu'elle était revenue à la réalité.

La lumière à l'extérieur avait changé, le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Elle cligna des yeux en laissant échapper un soupire.

_Une vision..._ Pensa-t-elle avec lassitude tout en se frottant le visage pour finir de se réveiller, repoussant quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui l'a dérangeaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait vu des chose étrange. Juste avant de sortir de la boue du Graal, elle avait eu comme des flash qui se sont imprimé dans son esprit, comme si c'était des souvenirs qui lui revenait en mémoire. Mais ce n'était pas les siens.

_Une clairvoyance ?_

Il lui était difficile de définir la nature exacte de ces images qui semblaient chercher à lui dire quelque chose. Mais bien qu'elle l'ignorait encore... Elle avait le sentiment de savoir quoi faire et son instinct lui ordonna d'agir dans ce sens.

Soupirant une dernière fois, elle pensa ensuite à Caster qui l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce... Mais à cet instant, elle se rendit compte que la sorcière n'était plus là... Elle n'était pas au temple.

Ses fines lèvres sourirent d'une certaine satisfaction alors qu'elle se redressait dans son lit.

* * *

_((Ce chapitre était déjà écrit, mais j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de le publier, car je devais régler quelques soucis et je me débattais avec le chapitre 8. Le chapitre 8 est bientôt terminé, je dois juste me décider de la tournure des événements. Laisser un commentaire !_

_Don't hesitate to write comments, even in English.))_


	8. VIII - Le Temple de sang

_Découvrez une suite à la fin de Fate / Unlimited Code, Arc Gilgamesh, dans ce Fanfic écrit par Basykail. _  
_Tout le contenu de cette fic est inspiré de la série Fate qui a été écrit par Gen Urobuchi, illustré par Takashi Takeuchi et édité par Type-Moon._

_Couverture d'image Pixiv: _  
_-Arturia Pendragon Alter Saber: 腹痛_

_Le contenu de ce Fanfic peut contenir +18 (érotique, violent et sanglant.)._

_Cette fic apparaît également sur Wattpad (en anglais et français) et Archive of ourown (en anglais)_

* * *

**VIII - Le temple de sang.**

Caster, Medea, une sorcière qui visiblement n'était pas capable de se remettre en doute. Un être vaniteux qui s'est aventuré en toute confiance sur le territoire de l'ennemi, sans prendre en compte les avertissements qui lui ont été donnés.

Saccageant tout sur son passage, elle a détruit les alentours de l'église, exigent que ses habitants se manifestent et qu'on lui remette la boue du Graal.

Des informations qui ne sont pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Laissant Kotomine à ses occupations, l'Archer Doré vient à sa rencontre et celle-ci eu l'impudence d'agir comme si elle le connaissait. Elle exigea de lui ce qui lui appartient...

Une erreur monumentale.

La punition royale du vieux Roi s'abattait rapidement sur la femme et elle ne tenue que quelques minutes, sans pouvoir fuir. Un sourit dans les pattes d'un chat.

Mais ce fut l'erreur de protéger son Master qui la mena à sa perte...

...

Caster s'interposa une dernière fois. Les armes brillantes lui transpercèrent le corps, la faisant ainsi tomber sur Soichiro qui regardait avec horreur et impuissance son servant se faire tuer.

Ouvrant les bras, il réceptionna son buste et sous l'effet de la chute, il tomba avec elle. Il observa ensuite le sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres et la mort qui traversait ses yeux larmoyant.

La femme se redressa difficilement vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs, tendant sa main pour s'agripper à son vêtement et avancer son visage vers le sien. Des larmes se mêlaient au sang qu'elle avait sur la bouche et elle tremblait de douleur.

« Pardonner moi Master, tout ce que je voulais... C'était de pouvoir rester à vos côtés... »

Le visage froid et indifférent de l'homme n'était qu'une façade. Sous le choc, il regarda le corps de Caster disparaître en particule de lumière et il sentit son cœur se tordre devant son impuissance.

Sans le savoir, Soishiro à toujours chercher à être au côté de Caster et il voulait l'aider à rendre son souhait une réalité grâce au Graal, mais maintenant...

Il ne versa aucune larme, mais la rage et la tristesse l'envahissait sa poitrine.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas réussi ?

Il leva les yeux pour suivre les particules de lumière volée dans les airs jusqu'au moment où son regard croisa les halos dorés provenant du toit de l'église, où était percher cet homme... Blond, vêtu de noir, qui l'observait de ses yeux rouge sang avec consternation face à la faiblesse de ses adversaires. Des Métis qui ont osé le mettre aux défis.

L'homme corbeau, désormais seul et à sa merci, s'attendait également à se faire tuer. Ses pensées étaient chaotiques, il ne pouvait que regarder les armes sortirent de la porte de Babylone, le visant directement.

« Maintenant, Chien, qui t'a mené jusqu'à moi ? »

* * *

_Les défenses de Caster se sont brisé, comme du verre qui a été violemment frappé et ainsi tous les endroits sceller ont été libéré de sa magie._

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Issei Ryuudou était l'un des premiers habitants à se lever. Il s'était changé, avait prit son petit déjeuné et à effectué des tâches ménagères dans certaines salles importantes pour les cérémonies qui auront lieu le jour même. Maintenant, avant de partir à l'école, il devait préparer certains documents qu'il comptait présenter au conseil des élèves.

Mais alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires, il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé Kuzuki Sensei, normalement, tout comme lui, il était l'un des premiers à ce lever tôt le matin.

Curieux, surtout qu'il avait une commission à lui transmettre avant de partir, il alla dans l'aile où logeait le professeur et commença à le chercher. Étrangement, il remarqua vite qu'il n'y avait personne ici et qu'il avait beau l'appeler, personne ne lui répondait, même pas la femme qui s'était installé avec lui depuis quelque temps.

Ennuyé par l'absence du professeur, il envisagea d'abandonner et de laisser un mot à la place avant de quitter les lieux, mais au moment de faire demi-tour, quelque chose l'arrêta.

Issei envisageait de devenir un moine bouddhiste, même si cette ambition n'était pas encore clair pour lui-même, il se dévouait au temple et à son bon fonctionnement. Pourtant, il savait qu'il manquait cruellement de capacité à ressentir le surnaturelle et jamais encore, il n'avait ressentit quoi que ce soit d'aussi évident que ce qu'il y avait à l'autre bout du couloir en ce moment même.

Son regard se tourna lentement dans la direction où son instinct lui indiquait clairement un danger. Quelque chose de particulièrement dangereux... Un esprit qui patientait dans l'ombre.

Il déglutit.

Il frissonna.

Tout son être lui indiquait la fuite et de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Pourtant, sa raison lui indiquait tout le contraire. S'il y avait quelque chose, pourquoi cela serait-il dangereux étant donné qu'il ne voyait rien ? Donc, pour la sécurité des lieux, il ressentit le devoir de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien.

Pourquoi ? Si seulement il pouvait le savoir... Pourquoi y aurait-il quelque chose ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se déplaça dans le couloir d'un pas feutré, se rapprocha avec peur et méfiance.

Se pinçant les lèvres, il pensait que quelque chose pouvait surgir à tout moment de l'ombre.

Lorsqu'il atteint l'endroit qu'il ressentait comme le point culminant de ce mauvais pressentiment, il s'arrêta, fermant les yeux et crispant son visage. La sensation était forte qu'il avait la nausée et des vertiges, comme s'il venait de manger quelque chose de mauvais.

C'était ça, ressentir du surnaturel ? Pourtant, c'était loin de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Il soupçonna qu'on l'avait simplement ménagé pour qu'il ne soit pas trop effrayé à l'idée de le ressentir un jour. Mais rien qu'a cette idée, il ressentait de l'amertume envers ses aînées.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Il rouvrit ses yeux noirs, les clignant de surprise.

Il était seul.

Une hallucination ? Lui ? Pourquoi aussi soudainement ?

Il regarda autour de lui, septique, avant de pousser un soupire et de se sentir stupide.

Il était juste en train de perdre son temps, au milieu de ce couloir.

L'heure de partir allait arriver et il avait encore des choses à faire.

Issei se retourna vivement, voulant retourner sur ses pas puis, un objet solide et froid lui traversa soudainement la gorge. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les yeux doré et vide de la jeune femme qui se tenait maintenant devant lui, lui adressant un sourire particulièrement vide.

« Bonjour... » Dit-elle en remuant à peine les lèvres.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'on venait de lui transpercer le cou avec une épée noir... Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'on venait de lui transpercer le cou avec une épée noir...

La panique l'envahit, la respiration était inexistante, la douleur le submergea. Il voulut crier d'effroi, reculer en toute hâte, mais il cracha davantage de sang et tituba en arrière, repoussé par cette femme, contre le mur. Le garçon se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, son corps était pris de spasme, cherchant à survivre par tous le moyen.

La lame se retira doucement de sa gorge, lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux. Sa main se porta sur sa blessure, observant la femme s'agenouiller devant lui, l'observant d'un regard froid qu'il n'a pas su reconnaître. Pourtant, il savait qui elle était, il l'avait déjà vu avec Emiya, un jour, quand il était arrivé à l'école, avec elle. Le garçon se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, son corps était pris de spasme, cherchant à survivre par tous le moyen.

_Saber ?_

Un mot qu'il avait essayé de prononcer, mais il toussa une nouvelle fois, d'étouffant dans son propre sang sous l'œil observateur de son assassin.

Arturia patienta, étudiant le visage d'Issei qui vivait ses derniers instants, jusqu'à que son corps devient de plus en plus moue.

C'était le moment.

Le roi tient doucement le corps du jeune homme contre le mur et s'approcha d'avantage de lui, penchant son visage sur son cou ensanglanté.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche et vient embrasser la plaie qu'elle lui avait infligé. Doucement, elle récolta le liquide chaud par ses lèvres, suçant sans retenue son essence de vie.

Issei quitta ce monde.

Arturia préleva encore quelque goutte et elle libéra sa prise.

Sa langue lécha ses lèvres pour les nettoyer, observant le corps du décédé pendant que celui-ci bascule sur le côté et gît désormais au sol.

Un meurtre de sang-froid et sans une once de remords...

Enfin...

Ce n'était pas ce qui lui indiquait ce réchauffement dans sa poitrine. Elle porta sa main au niveau de son cœur qui s'était mis à battre plus rapidement. La jeune femme essaya de calmer la culpabilité qui grandissait en elle. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle refoula facilement cette vague de remords, se chuchotant à elle-même pour calmer l'Arturia qui dormait au fond d'elle. Elle ne céderait pas... Il fallait le faire.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le couloir.

L'énergie maintenant renouvelé grâce au sang qu'elle venait de boir, même s'il s'agissait là d'un moyen qui l'a dégoûtait tout particulièrement, elle tient encore son épée ensanglanté dans la main et commença à parcourir les lieux à la recherche des autres habitants.

Le corps maintenant sans vie d'Issei finissait de se vider de son sang, son corps devenant de plus en plus froid. On pouvait entendre le bruit d'une arme s'agiter, les cris d'effroi au loin et le son sourd des corps tombant au sol...

* * *

La tasse qu'il tenait lui glissa soudainement des mains, se brisant au sol et rependant le thé qu'il était sur le point de boire.

Surprit, Shirou regarda les dégâts avec incompréhension. C'était rare qu'une telle maladresse lui arrivât et sans comprendre pourquoi ses pensées allèrent immédiatement vers son ami Issei.

Clignant des yeux, un mauvais pressentiment traversa tout son être et il avait l'impression d'avoir un goût amer dans la bouche tout en se penchant pour ramasser les éclats de la tasse en porcelaine au sol.

Il ressentait aussi de la sueur froide et ignorait ce qui lui arrivait à cet instant, il était inquiet.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, annonçant l'approche de Rin qui entra dans le salon après avoir entendu le bruit d'un objet qui se brise.

« Tout va bien, Emiya-kun ? Il va falloir bientôt partir. » Lui annonça-t-elle tout en l'observant.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua les dégâts, elle s'approcha pour s'accroupir et l'aider à ramasser les éclats hors de sa portée. Lorsque ses yeux bleus se posèrent sûr le jeune garçon roux, elle remarqua son regard anxieux et un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

« Emiya-kun ? »

Le garçon se reprit et leva son regard ambre vers Rin, surprit d'être ainsi ramené à la réalité alors qu'il était en train d'imaginer le pire, sans savoir pourquoi.

L'adolescente le regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté, Shirou réfléchit rapidement tout en fixant la brune.

« Tohsaka, je peux de demander un service ? » Lui dit-il soudainement.

« Mmh ? »

* * *

Tenant fermement sa lame ensanglantée qu'elle laissait traîner derrière elle, Arturia continua à tracer le grand cercle autour du temple, laissant les stigmates violacer de sa lame rongé le sol et le sang qui s'y écoulait s'imprégnait dans la terre.

Le calme était maintenant maître dans le temple et seul le son de ses pas et de son arme raclant la terre se faisaient entendre.

Sasaki Kojiro la regarda approcher lorsqu'elle passa près de l'entrée, mais il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas. Coincé à être éternellement le gardien de cette porte qui donnait accès au temple, il l'observa avec désapprobation et frustration. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun désir de venger les habitants morts ou encore Caster qui était évidemment morte... Mais il mourrait d'envie de l'attaquer, maintenant qu'elle semblait avoir retrouvé des forces.

...

Son Excalibur corrompu finit enfin d'atteindre son but et le cercle parfait fut enfin sceller. Une lueur légèrement rougeoyante apparut sur le moment, avant de disparaître. Mais rien d'autre ne se passa...

Arturia prit soin d'essuyer la lame souillée par le rouge de ses victimes et observa le travail qu'elle venait de terminer.

C'était un véritable carnage, le lieu sacré était maintenant une véritable boucherie, souillée par l'impureté de son acte et surtout par le sang qui se déversait des corps.

Son épée disparut de sa main et elle réajusta sa robe noire avant de regarder en direction de Fuyuki, supposant qu'il était temps de partir. Il était préférable pour elle de ne pas rester ici trop longtemps, les autres masters seront sans doute curieux de connaître l'origine de la disparition de Caster et les corps morts seront très certainement découvert dans la journée, par les fidèles qui venait quotidiennement ici.

Elle emprunta un chemin en direction du bois pour rejoindre la route, préférant ne pas se confronter à Assassin pour le moment. Le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait récupéré pouvait très vite disparaître.

À cause de son départ quelque peu précipité, le Roi des chevaliers n'a pas assisté au résultat de son travail. Aussi simple soit-il, le cercle de sang et de corruption s'imprégna d'avantage dans le sol, la rongeant et laissant une cicatrice magique, telle une souillure et une blessure dont on ne pouvait pas guérir.

Le sang versé de ses victimes s'écoulait dans la feinte de bois, glissait sur le béton et sillonnait les pierres. Tel de petits serpents répondant à une volonté invisible, le sol n'absorba pas le sang et le liquide rouge se rependait à l'intérieur du cercle, dessinant sur la terre des formes étranges, des runes magique dont on ne connaissait pas le but...

* * *

_J'étais tellement désolé d'infliger ça à Issei. Le pauvre garçon.  
Le chapitre 9 est terminé mais en court de relecture et correction. Le chapitre 10 est commencé._

_vous pouvez aussi trouvez d'autres infos ou dessin de ma part sur : Twitter - basykail_

_tumblr : fate-inspiration ou basykail_


	9. IX - L'étape suivante

_Découvrez une suite à la fin de Fate / Unlimited Code, Arc Gilgamesh, dans ce Fanfic écrit par Basykail. _  
_Tout le contenu de cette fic est inspiré de la série Fate qui a été écrit par Gen Urobuchi, illustré par Takashi Takeuchi et édité par Type-Moon._

_Couverture d'image Pixiv: _  
_-Arturia Pendragon Alter Saber: 腹痛_

_Le contenu de ce Fanfic peut contenir +18 (érotique, violent et sanglant.)._

_Cette fic apparaît également sur Wattpad (en anglais et français) et Archive of ourown (en anglais)_

* * *

**IX - L'étape suivante.**

A cause de l'inquiétude de Shirou, lui et Rin sont arrivé plus tôt que prévu à l'école où il y avait encore peu de monde. Le roux savait qu'Issei était déjà là. Son camarade était toujours matinal et toujours bien préparé pour la journée. En voyant le jeune Emiya, il allait sans doute lui demander de réparer un autre appareil pour l'école. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, passer du temps dans le bureau lui permettait au moins de se détendre avant de retourner en classe et ça lui faisait plaisir de rendre service.

Rin semblait quant à elle, se traîner sur place.

« Emiya-kun, franchement... Être aussi matinal... » Soupira Tohsaka pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison.

Shirou lui sourit simplement, continuant de marcher.

« Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien. Je ne pouvais pas attendre le retour d'Archer... »

Rin montra un visage moue et regarda autour d'elle, observant les quelques élèves déjà présents.

« Il serait vite revenu... Je vais m'ennuyer à attendre le début des cours. »

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le club de tir à l'arc où Sakura semblait être déjà là pour préparer l'activité du matin.

Shirou l'aperçut également et s'avança vers elle en lui faisant un grand signe de main, aux grands désarrois de Rin qui doit maintenant aussi la saluer, par politesse...

« Hey Sakura ! Bonjour ! »

Sakura, en tenue pour d'entraînement, regarda derrière elle, reconnaissant la voix et sourit timidement, mais avec joie en apercevant le jeune homme.

« Bonjour Sempai, tu arrives tôt aujourd'hui. » Constata-t-elle, en le regardant intrigué.

« Ah oui... je devais parler à Ryoudou avant le début des cours. »

Mais le regard violet de la jeune femme se posa rapidement sur Rin, qui n'osait visiblement pas trop la regarder. « Bonjour Tohsaka. Êtes-vous venu... Ensemble ? » Dit-elle poliment en s'inclinant devant-elle.

La brune hésita un instant, avant de s'incliner brièvement à son tour.

« Bonjour Matou. Nous nous sommes croisés en chemin... »

« Je vois... »

Il y eu un petit moment gênant entre les deux filles, bien que cela fut bref, car Shirou commençait déjà à ne plus le supporter, bien qu'il ignorait en vérité pourquoi.

« Hum... » Commença-t-il, réfléchissant rapidement. « Shinji n'est pas encore là ? »

Sakura le regarda à nouveau, se demandant pourquoi il posait une telle question étant donné que les deux garçons ne s'appréciaient pas réellement, mais elle lui sourit simplement.

« Il ne viendra pas au club ce matin, il avait quelque chose à faire à la maison avec Grand-père. Je vais donc m'occuper de sa part de travail. »

« Oh, c'est pour ça que tu es venue aussitôt. » Conclu Shirou. « Tu es très serviable Sakura. »

Sakura rougit un peu, baissant les yeux et hocha la tête, comme signe de remerciement.

Rin se racla la gorge.

« Bon, je vais y aller. A plus tard ! »

Et la brune se fuit vite la conversation pour rejoindre sa salle de classe, ne souhaitant pas spécialement rester plus longtemps sur place. De toute façon, elle retrouvera Shirou à l'heure du déjeuner, car d'ici là, Archer lui aura fait son rapport de sa petite expédition.

Shirou la regarda s'éloigner, pensant qu'elle était toujours aussi désinvolte.

« Je vais y aller aussi. Surtout ménage toi un peu, Sakura. On se voit ce soir ? »

La jeune femme redressa un peu son regard, remettant quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je ne sais pas encore. J'attends de voir ce que va me dire mon frère lorsqu'il sera là. Il y a quelques soucis de famille à régler. »

« Rien de grave, j'espère ? »

Sakura lui répondit un signe négatif de tête avant de lui donner un sourire rassurant.

« Dans tous les cas, je serai là tôt à la maison si je suis disponible ce soir. Donc si je ne suis pas là, ne m'attends pas, Sempai. »

Shirou se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Fuji-née n'était pas là non plus encore une fois, donc il allait encore être seul avec Tohsaka... Maintenant qu'elle allait rester avec lui tout le temps en dehors de l'école, il n'allait pas réellement avoir de répits avec la fille.

« D'accord Sakura. Dans ce cas, à plus tard ! » Il lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de main pendant que Sakura le lui rendait avec plaisir, puis il s'éloigna pour rejoindre le bâtiment.

Maintenant qu'il était en chemin pour retrouver Issei, la mauvaise impression le regagna à nouveau, lui provoquant une légère boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Il espérait vraiment qu'il avait tort.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il cogna deux fois pour prévenir de sa présence.

« Issei, c'est moi ! » Il entre dans la pièce. Mais avant de l'aborder de façon habituelle, il constata avec effroi qu'il n'était pas là.

La boule d'angoisse ne fit que grandir.

* * *

Arturia avait rapidement rejoint les abords de la ville et admirait maintenant les bâtiments à proximité tout en marchant doucement. Il faisait beau encore une fois aujourd'hui, le soleil était agréable et l'ambiance était chaleureuse malgré la lumière de l'hiver.

Maintenant qu'elle y faisait un peu plus attention, elle remarquait que le froid risquait de devenir un problème si jamais elle se retrouvait à dormir dehors. Après tout, elle n'avait encore aucun endroit où elle pouvait se réfugier. Le sommeil allait finir par la gagner et malgré que sa robe noire bien épaisse la protégeait bien, elle ne la protégera pas de l'air glaciale de la prochaine nuit.

Réfléchissant à ses différentes options dans l'état actuel, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, voir pas du tout. Les options à sa portée ont déjà été éliminées, il ne restait plus que ceux qui impliquait de commettre un crime.

Elle soupira. Cela l'ennuyait déjà...

Mais avant d'envisager le logement pour la nuit, où il lui faudra du temps pour trouver un endroit discret... C'était la faim qui la rongeait.

Oui... Et la soif qui allait avec.

Croisant les bras, marchant toujours d'un pas lent, ignorant les passant qui l'observait toujours aussi étrangement, elle se dit alors que commettre de petits crimes pour se sustenter allait être une obligation.

« Un corps... Quel inconvénient. Un problème dont je me serais bien passé... »

Mais au moins, elle n'était plus rattachée à un Master pour lui donner des ordres.

Soupirant par le nez, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil la présence d'un gros insecte sur un tronc d'arbre.

Plissant les yeux, le suivant du regard tant qu'il était dans son champ de vision, elle le trouva immédiatement suspect étant donné qu'en hivers les insectes étaient beaucoup plus rare et certainement pas aussi gros.

Comme si l'insecte avait remarqué son regard, celui-ci s'envolait dans un bourdonnement sourd et disparut rapidement dans la végétation.

Méfiante, elle continua son chemin en silence, suivant la route qui l'emmenait jusqu'à la rivière un peu plus en contrebas.

Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes, mais elle débattu avec elle-même sur la façon dont elle allait agir pour se procurer de la nourriture. Pour elle, tout ce qui pouvait être consommé lui convenait parfaitement, son but étant simplement de combler cette faim qui devenait de plus en plus préoccupante à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Après tout... Elle n'avait rien réellement consommé depuis qu'elle avait un corps et elle avait recraché ce que lui avait donné Caster la nuit dernière.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la rive de la petite rivière, elle regarda un instant l'eau s'y écouler, suivant des yeux les courants qui semblaient aller se jeter dans le fleuve, beaucoup plus loin, qui lui se jettera à son tour dans la mer. A ce stade, le paysage ne lui était pas totalement inconnu. Entre les deux guerre du saint Graal auquel elle avait participé, elle connaissait suffisamment Fuyuki pour s'y orienter malgré que ce fût une grande ville.

« Un paysage magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le corps d'Arturia devient raide en constatant la voix qui venait de lui parler.

Une voix cassée, vieille, fatiguée. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais en se concentrant rapidement, elle comprit d'où venait le propriétaire et de l'aura qu'il dégageait.

L'aura n'était pas menaçante, même si elle restait dangereuse étant donné qu'elle appartenait à un mage, mais de toute évidence, le vieil homme assis plus loin sur un banc n'était pas là pour l'attaquer.

Doucement, elle tourna son regard sur lui. Un homme petit, chauve et en kimono sombre, il tenant une canne dans la main et regardait devant lui pour observer la rivière. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, mais ils étaient également noirs et ses iris blancs.

Il faisait froid dans le dos.

Arturia le regarda un instant, montrant simplement une forme d'impassibilité à sa présence. Elle remarqua vite le gros insecte de tout à l'heure, perché sur l'épaule du vieil homme, faisant simplement vibrer ses ailes de temps à autre.

_Je vois..._

« Matou Zouken. »

Dit-elle simplement, se tournant presque complètement vers lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais elle le connaissait grâce aux informations données par Kiritsugu lors de la précédente guerre, il était le parent proche de Kyriya Matou et un membre d'une des trois familles qui ont créé la guerre du saint Graal à Fuyuki.

L'homme tourna également son regard vers elle, lui adressant simplement un sourire effrayant qui tordait son visage.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Saber. Où devrais-je dire, Roi des Chevaliers. »

Ses yeux dorés se plissèrent à cette appellation.

_Bien entendu, qu'il sait..._

L'identité d'Arturia avait été vite découverte pendant la quatrième guerre, donc ce n'était pas une surprise qu'il soit au courant.

Face au silence de la jeune femme qui le scrutait, Zouken se leva simplement de son banc pour venir lui faire face, a plusieurs mètres d'elle.

« Votre disparition n'est pas passée inaperçue. » Affirma-t-il toujours avec le même sourire.

La jeune femme chercha à comprendre son but et la raison de sa présence ici.

« Disons simplement que certaines choses ont changé... »

Elle était particulièrement froide sur la façon dont elle s'adressait à lui. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de préoccuper le vieil homme.

« Je peux en effet le constater. »

La situation donnait une atmosphère étrange. Arturia avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui maintenait les autres être humains à distance, au point que personne d'autre ne passait par ici, laissant les deux protagonistes en tête-à-tête.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Il était clair pour elle que cette rencontre n'était pas un hasard. Zouken était venue pour elle.

« Une alliance. »

Levant un sourcille, elle le fixa avec plus de méfiance, tendant légèrement son corps pour le préparer à agir en cas de besoin.

« Dans quel but ? »

« Le Graal bien entendu... Vous êtes toujours intéressé par le Graal, n'est-ce pas ? Roi des Chevaliers ? »

Il avait ajouté une intonation mielleuse à sa voix, ce qui dégoûta fortement la blonde, bien qu'elle se retient de l'exprimer.

« Je suis au courant de ce qu'est le Graal. Vous ne me convaincrez pas avec les fausses promesses d'un vœu. »

« Pourtant, vous êtes toujours ici... Vous auriez pu partir vivre une autre vie et tout recommencer. Le Graal vous intéresse toujours, mais d'une autre manière. »

_Perspicace._

Elle continuait à le fixer tout en le jugeant. Matou était une famille qui perdait leur légitimité à cause de leur lignée déclinante, donc leurs intérêts pour le Graal n'était que plus grande, surtout venait du chef de cette famille, Zouken. Du moment qu'il obtient le Graal, il était visiblement prêt à faire toute sorte de compromis.

« Je peux aussi constater que vous n'avez rien perdu de vos talents en tant qu'Esprit, bien qu'il n'est pas encore certains de votre puissance dans l'état actuel. »

Elle plissa des yeux.

« Je désire le Graal tout comme vous, Roi des Chevaliers. Si c'est le contenu que vous désirez, nous pouvons sans problème le partager. Son pouvoir est tellement grand qu'il peut contenter plus d'un mage. »

L'homme essayait de voir ce qui l'intéressait réellement dans le Graal, visiblement. Mais en vérité, le Graal dans l'état actuel ne l'intéressait pas. Arturia avait d'autres projets.

_Autre chose que tu possèdes m'intéresse, vieil homme..._

Arturia posa sa main sur sa hanche, prenant une mine réfléchit.

« Votre offre est alléchante... Mais qu'est-ce qui me garantit que vous tiendrez parole ? »

Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit, serrant un peu plus sa canne pendant que l'insecte sur son épaule bourdonna plus fort.

« Que souhaitez-vous en échange pour prouver mon entière coopération ? »

Arturia le regarda de haut, ses yeux dorés fixant ses yeux vitreux. Puis elle sourit.

« Rider. »

* * *

Gilgamesh avait suivi le métis d'un pas lent et ennuyé. Dépendre d'un simple mortel ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était pour lui le seul moyen de retrouver rapidement Saber.

Après la défaite de Caster, il avait eu une petite discutions avec Soichiro Kuzuki et rapidement, il avait découvert que le Mage était là à cause de la blonde qu'il convoite tant..

Il a été difficile pour le Roi des Héros de ne pas éclater de rire devant une telle révélation. En fait, il ignorait pourquoi elle avait pris une telle initiative. Il se dit que ce n'était pas pour venir le tuer, non, elle connaissait sa puissance, Caster seule n'était pas suffisant pour le battre. Sans doute avait elle fait cela pour venir l'ennuyer, ou l'occuper... ou tout simplement le prévenir qu'elle était toujours là.

_Savoir que tu penses à moi me fait frémir ma chère._

Mais peut importe la raison, il continuerait à jouer au Chat et à la Sourit, trouvant cela amusant. Même s'il devait dépendre d'un Métis.

En arrivant au temple, il remarqua vite l'étrange marque sur le sol et ne s'était pas donné la peine d'entrer à l'intérieur. L'empreinte de Saber et de son épée était flagrante, car il reconnut sans mal les stigmates violacé qui rongeait la terre.

Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus, c'était ce sang qui se répandait encore, comme des vers qui cherchaient leur chemin.

Il s'accroupit devant le cercle pour regarder de plus prêt, reconnaissant quelques runes magiques. Ses connaissances dans ce domaine n'étaient pas parfaites. Les écrits formé par les runes étaient visiblement un mélange de plusieurs époques. Cela rendait l'interprétation difficile, voir impossible, car certaines lui étaient totalement inconnue, voir méconnaissable.

Le Roi doré réfléchit un moment, regardant la disposition des runes et des dessins qui l'accompagnait.

Vu que les runes se dessinaient sans l'aide de quiconque, il conclut que c'était une force extérieure qui maniait le sang. Saber n'avait été que le précurseur en formant le cercle. Ce qui ne plaisait pas au Roi des Héros...

Il préféra alors se montrer prudent. Bien qu'il voulut faire disparaître cette chose, cela lui était impossible étant donné que le sol était rongé par la corruption. Il ne pourrait pas l'effacer. Donc s'il ne pouvait pas le détruire, il en prendrait alors le contrôle.

Il y avait cependant remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant... Aucune rune n'était d'origine mésopotamienne.

Il eut un sourire narquois et claqua du doigt.

Sa porte de Babylone s'ouvrit de par et d'autre au-dessus du cercle. Un halo doré s'ouvrit a côté de sa main et un livre d'argile tomba doucement sur celle-ci.

N'étant pas un Caster, il ne pouvait pas totalement catalyser son mana à travers cet artefact, et donc il ne pouvait pas exploiter la puissance de toutes les armes magiques qui sortaient actuellement des différents halo qui sont apparus.

Concentrant son attention sur le livre, il réussit à exploiter son pouvoir et toute les armes lui ont obéit.

Les sceptres, les bâtons, les tridents et toute autres sorte d'armes qui permettait d'utiliser la magie se trouvant dans son trésor était tourné en direction du sol. En un instant, lorsque le mana fut suffisamment concentré par chaque arme, l'énergie attaqua l'intérieur du cercle dans un bruit assourdissant tel le tonnerre, marquant à leur tour le sol de leur magie. Ainsi, des runes mésopotamiennes dorés se sont inscrit au côté des runes de sang, empêchant le liquide se répandre sur les endroits que Gilgamesh occupait.

« Cela devrait suffire... »

Aussi, rapidement, qu'ils étaient apparus, tous les artefacts que Gilgamesh avaient fait apparaître par sa porte, disparurent en retournant à l'intérieur. Puis les halos dorés s'effacent du ciel dans un autre claquement de doigts.

Le roi se redressa dans un soupir, observant toujours le cercle et refusant encore d'entrer a l'intérieur, par prudence.

« J'ignore tes motivations, Saber... Mais je ferais mieux de te retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Avant que la situation ne soit hors de contrôle._

Il leva les yeux en direction du temple et il entendant les plaintes déchirantes de l'ancien Master. L'intérieur devait être une véritable boucherie au vu de la quantité de sang qui s'était écoulé dans le cercle.

Mais le Roi n'avait pas beaucoup de patience pour les pleurs, il était pressé. Si Saber était là il y a peu de temps, elle ne devait être loin. Des épreintes de son mana devaient encore être fraîche, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser s'échapper.

Après un moment, il avait arraché le métis de ses plaintes pour l'obliger à se présenter devant lui grâce au Chaîne du ciel. À terre face à lui, Gilgamesh le regardait de haut et d'un air dégouté, car l'homme était recouvert de sang et il sentait la mort.

« Saber t'a piégé en te menant jusqu'à moi et maintenant elle tue tes proches sans la moindre pitié... À cause d'elle, tu es seul. » L'ancien Master sursauta à ses mots, comme si on venait de le poignarder. « Tous ceux que tu aimais viennent de t'être arraché. Une telle injustice devrait être punie, n'est-ce pas ? Mener Caster à laboratoire et égorger ta famille sans la moindre raison. Elle ressemble au mal incarné... Alors métis, vas-tu les venger ? »

Lorsque l'homme leva ses yeux noir pour observer le Roi, il aperçut son sourire effrayant et sadique sur son visage.

* * *

_Plus loin et perché au sommet d'un arbre, Archer observait et écoutait en silence la scène du temple. Lorsqu'il considéra qu'il en avait assez vu, il reprit sa forme spirituel et disparut rapidement._

* * *

(Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas a poster un commentaire. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez :) )


End file.
